Shadows of the Night
by Crazy2592
Summary: AU - Naomi Campbell is part of a squad of Elite Commando's but what happens when they get a new squad member.
1. Two Lieutenants

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything to do with SKINS**

**A\N - So this idea has been in my head for a while and I decided to give writing a shot. It's an AU story, probably crap but let me know what you think. I will tell you know that I am shit a writing fiction so there is most likely to be mistakes (sorry) and I just got back to Uni so I can't promise regualar updates but I will try my best.**

**I do have a plan for this story but always welcome new ideas or comments and please be honest, if you think I can improve it tell me. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

**Crazy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Two Lieutenants<strong>

_Afghanistan, Helmand Province, October 2018_

Naomi

Sand and Dust. That's all there is in this god forsaken place, sand and dust. We're about 20 mikes north of Camp Bastion, at a small outpost awaiting orders, keeping lookout for any movement and it's rather fucking boring, like I said there's only sand and dust in this place and I haven't got anybody to shoot.

Now don't you go and judge, I'm not some war hungry twat, who just loves killing anything that moves. Actually I rather hate killing people, even the ones that shoot me. It's just when you're in the middle of a fucking firefight, what seem like minutes are more like hours and I've never felt more alive than when I'm being shot at. Well it was exciting at first but now, I don't know I still enjoy it but some days I just want out, today is one of those day. After 7 years of soldering it does take it out of you especially for the role of soldiering I do and I'm not talking just physically, I've lost a lot of good friends over the years.

I guess I should introduce myself; I'm Lieutenant Naomi Campbell of Delta Squad part of the REACH Project.

The REACH Project is an experimental deniable Special Operations Commando Division of the British Government. It was formed about 6 years ago by Fitch Industries, only the best of best in the British military were chosen to join the programme and I was lucky enough to be chosen. I went under 10 gruelling months of intense training that tested you physically, mental and emotionally, I sure most of the stuff we did was illegal but no-one ever complained including me. After the training we were essentially sold back to the British Army, just like we were weapon or warhead, not a living person but once again no-one complained but I'm not going to complain when I'm on a six figure salary. But its six figure for a reason, our job usually consists of reconnaissance and intelligence gathering deep behind lines without any support. We also do the odd assassination, search and destroy and espionage basically anything the government can't official admit. This ironical is the best bit because we don't have any red tape, no waiting for comformation while a target slips from our grasp. Official we don't exist and the British Army regulars get to take credit for our work, I don't mind it as long as they don't brag about in my face.

My squad, Delta Squad consist of six members. Our team commander, Captain Fredrick "Freds" McClair, is sensible and reassuring team commander, as well as a born leader, inspiring confidence in those under his command and turned Delta into more than just a group commando's. He is cool under pressure, with laser-like focus, even while maintaining adaptability and flexibility. His ability to asses, act on and know the outcome of any situation has saved us on more than one occasion.

Staff Sergeant Jonah Jeremiah "JJ" Jones is a mathematical genius, an inspired tactician and an exemplary combatant. Also a brilliant hacker, you give him a couple of minutes and he can hack almost anything. He also has this habit of occasionally investigating classified Intel more than our superiors would like him to. Freddie doesn't mind because he usually tells him to get the Intel and it surprising how much our superiors keep from us, regarding mission details. I know he sounds to good to be true but that's because he is. He severally lacks basic social skills and can be a pain to talk too, but you get used to after a while.

Warrant Officer Elizabeth "Effy" Stonem, the squad sniper and a brilliant one at that, while she was in the marines she was considered one of, if not the best shooter in the corps. If she has a target in her sights she will never miss. She's not much of a talker but has opened up to me more over the years but is still a mystery to me today as she was 5 years ago when I meet her. Even though she more chatty now, she still doesn't give anything away about herself it's always about others and she can read me like a book, I seriously think she can read minds.

Sergeant James Cook, my oldest friend. He's charismatic, funny, bold, aggressive and unquestionable loyal, he will always have your back in any situation and has become an effective member of the unit. We've know each other since middle school and we both signed up together after we left college. We went thought training together and by some miracle got put in the same platoon. We did two tours in Afghanistan before some men from Fitch Industries approached him to join the REACH Project, he accepted the offer but only if I could join the project too, which obviously they agreed to. Despite his hard outlook, he holds a deep respect for his teammates and the people he truly cares and would without second thoughts sacrifice himself in order to protect them.

And then there's me, I'm only here because of Cook and I could not thank him enough, cause I fucking love his job, except you know, when we're doing fuck all. Anyway I'm the squad's demolition expert, anything that goes BOOM, I've got I covered. I'm also Freddie's second in command, it was Cook but then 2 years ago he got drunk and slept with the General's wife, almost got kicked out when he fought back. Yeah, so I took over and got promoted. Our relationship did suffer after that and we hardly spoke for weeks but eventually we started talking to each other and then hanging out again until our friendship was almost back to how it was before the incident. Almost, I still think he holds it against me but he never shows it.

Now you may be thinking if left someone out, well I haven't it's because we haven't got a number six at the moment. It used to be Chief Warrant Officer Thomas Tomone but he took a direct hit from a RPG, I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

That's why we're waiting at this fucking outpost. Command believes we need to be at full strength for our next assignment. Yet the file they gave us on the new guy was completely blacked out, they really didn't want us knowing anything about this guy, but Freddie's smart and has friends in high places and managed to get some information her. Yes it's a woman, Lieutenant Emily Fitch, father of Rob Fitch who is the President of Fitch Industries and the founder of the REACH project, which explains why her file is classified. We managed to get a bit of information on some of her operations mainly lone wolf stuff and that concerns me. We're a team and that lone wolf shit isn't going to cut it, there's a reason we're the best squad because we got each others back, and she will probably only care about herself. Well fuck that…

"Hey Blondie, your fucking saying your little rant out loud again" Cook's laughing stop my thoughts and apparent rant.

"Oh! Fuck Off!" I shout at him. Did I mention sometimes I just start speaking out loud when I'm going off one in head, it's fucking embarrassing cause I don't realise I'm doing it, fuck sake. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." he just laughs.

"Ah, you love it, so what's matter?"

"Nothing really, just the new girl" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"You read her file?" Cook asks me.

"You mean the bits that weren't covered in black ink" I reply sarcastically before turning serious "I mean, it's a bit shit we've gotta wait for her but not knowing what the fuck she's done or who she is, its just getting to me that's all." I spit out without taking a breath.

"Fuck me Blondie, your worse than JJ" he laughs and I just scowl at him.

I wait for him to stop laughing "Do ever miss it Cook?" I ask sadly

"Miss what?" he replies confused.

"You know our teenage days; college, drinking, the drugs. The women" I smile remembering our time in college. We we're inseparable did everything together. We used have these bets to see who could pull the most women, he always used to win (never that I will admit this to him) but I really didn't give a shit, mainly because I was high and used to get some hot woman in bed.

He laughs loudly at the memoires "Of course Blondie" I join in laughing now "Yeah, I miss beating you in our bets" I laugh and punch him on this arm

"Well you cheated" I try look angry at him but my laughing kind of stops that and it just spurs him on.

"Believe what you want, you know I won" Cook smiles

"Fuck off" I spit at him but I'm smiling so he knows I'm joking.

"Hey, you two! She's here!" Freddie shouts from the tent interrupting us. He walks out the tent followed closely by JJ and Effy, towards the helicopter landing pad. Our laughing dies down and we walk over to the others to await our newest squad member.

Nearing is a Black Hawk helicopter that is carrying the mysterious Emily Fitch, more mysterious than Effy and that's saying something. I've not even meet her yet and I'm finding myself wanting to know anything about her. The weird thing I don't know why, I mean I hardly know anything about Effy's past, her life back home but I don't find myself wanting to know it, so why the fuck should I care about Emily. Emily, Emily it's actually a really pretty name, has a nice ring to it, I hope she pretty too. WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK! Did I really just think that, I've not even met the girl yet, I bet she's uglier than Cook's arse? Fuck, just calm down Naomi. I shake my head to try and clear my thoughts.

"You alright Naomi?" Freddie asks me concerned

"Yeah Fine" I lie because at the moment all that is going though my mind is what Emily looks like. What the hell is the matter with me?

I look at the helicopter that is about to land and I will finally get a look at this Emily, who for some unknown reason is stuck in my head. I'm not usually this concerned about a woman, if she looks half decent and can kiss that will do. I don't need their life story because I'll leave them in their bed in the morning (I never take them back to mine), harsh I know but it's how I'm am. You can't have a relationship in this line of work especially with what we do. Also I really don't want to be ruled be love, I saw what it did to my mum when my dad fucked of when I was 11. It broke her heart she was a mess for months and was never the same again. So I vowed to myself I wouldn't allow that to happen to me.

I can see Effy looking at me out of the corner of my eye and I know exactly what she'll be doing. But I look anyway and the brunette has that all knowing smirk across her face. I know I shouldn't ask but I can't help it.

"What?" staring straight into her eyes looking for anything to give her away, but of course like usually, nothing. She is fucking unreadable

"Nothing" she simple says, turning her head away from me. Of course she would say nothing. I wish for once she would just tell me. '_My God Effy you are such a bitch!'_

She then turns her head looking at me and laughs a little before walking forward towards the now landed helicopter. Like I said, she can read minds.

"Welcome to Delta squad Lieutenant" I hear Freddie say, to whom a can only presume is Emily.

I'm still looking where Effy stood not daring to look Emily. I can hear the rest of the squad introduce themselves, I don't think I've heard her speak yet. Come on, you're Naomi _fucking_ Campbell, an Ice Queen pull it together. I finally look towards where Emily and the rest of the squad are stood and I'm actually disappointed and I'm sure my face shows it as well. It's not because she ugly, it's because I still can't see her fucking face. My god this girl is going to be the death of me.

She's wearing hear combat uniform with the added gadgets we commando's get, some really high tech stuff mostly experimental stuff not commercial available. But she got her Advanced Combat Helmet on which a can only guess is hiding her hair unless she bald, I doubt that. She also got her balaclava coving her face and is wearing tinted shades so I can't see her eyes. But the way that outfit looks on her and way she holding her M4 carbine is fucking sexy. My god it's actually turning me on and I still haven't seen her face, but if her body is anything go by she'd better keep that mask on because I might just die.

"That's Lieutenant Campbell, my second in command" Freddie says to Emily while pointing at me.

She starts to walk over to me, swaying her hips from side to side, oh god I'm going to melt into a giant Naomi puddle. She stops into front of him holding out her hand.

"Lieutenant Campbell, nice to meet you" her husky voice says. I don't think she meant to say it sexy, but my god it was, why haven't died yet.

I don't say anything fearing my voice will betray me. I simple take her hand and shake it. Even though the gloves we are wearing I can feel the electricity run though my body, it's sends a shiver down my spine and my stomach flips. Everything about this woman is prefect, I must be dreaming because this is too good to be true, only if I could see her face. I let my hand linger a bit to long for a handshake and reluctantly I let go, still not saying anything.

"You've got a good hand shake, Lieutenant" she says in that sexy husky voice again.

Finally finding my voice "Naomi, you can call me Naomi" I smile at her and even under that balaclava of hers I can sense she's smiling back. Just thinking that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Fine _Naomi_, you can call me Emily but my friends call me Ems, chose which ever you prefer" I nod because once again I've got that lump in my throat.

"Right if we're done with the pleasantries, we've got a job to do." Freddie announces to the group.

We start to walk back into the tent to receive our mission briefing. Effy walks past me smiling to herself when she takes a quick glace at me. Fuck, she must have been watching that and she knows me too well, I thinks knows. No, I **know** she knows. She can read my mind after all. Shit!

* * *

><p>We make our way into the tent and stand around the communications unit waiting for JJ to patch us though to command. Colonel Davidson voice is on the other end; he's our handler, gives us out mission briefings and manages our squad logistics.<p>

"Sir" Freddie says

"Captain, Delta Squad. I hope you've met your new squad member"

Everyone's head turn towards her stood at the back of the tent expect for me because if look again I know my face will betray me if it hasn't already. I just can't stop thinking about her, how it felt when I grabbed her hand. I shake my head to clear my thoughts; I've got to concentrate on the mission.

"Yesterday at sixteen hundred hours US forces came under fire while on patrol. There weren't any casualties and we managed to track the insurgents to a small village two mikes south east of the attack. I've sent the co-ordinates to your GPS, Captain. We believe the insurgents have vital Intel on locations of insurgent training camps and anti-air locations." The colonels voices and takes a pause before continuing.

"Your task is to insert and retrieve that Intel. Time is precious Captain; the US Marines are already planning a counter-attack on the village so we need to move now." The reason the colonel doesn't want the Americans to get hold of the Intel is because they either destroy it during the attack or claim they destroyed it and keep it for themselves. Selfish bastards! JJ could probably hack their computers and get the Intel but it wouldn't look good if he was caught, not that he would. The colonel is just playing it safe.

"Sir, we all due respect, its daylight and there are reports of AA emplacements all over that area." Freddie says concerned and I agree, that area is no fly zone unless you what to blown out of the sky.

"I know Captain, two vehicles are waiting four mikes east of the town, there isn't area AA in that area that we know of and a scan of the village doesn't show any anti-air but we can't be sure. So the chopper outside will take you to the vehicles and you will have to confirm that the village is safe for extraction." The colonel replies.

"What kind of force are we expecting and what about air support?"

"You're commandos you don't need air support _but_ there are two Apache helicopters on standby, callsign Copperhead 1-1 and Copperhead 1-2. But they won't be able to assist you unless you take out the Anti-Air in the village. As for the enemy, unknown at this time, except a big force if the Intel is as good as we think it is."

"What about extraction?" Freddie asks

"The chopper will stay on stand by at the insertion point and will wait for approximately two hours for you, after that you're on your own until you reach an allied controlled area. Are there any other questions?"

"Yes Sir." JJ pipes up "We now have two lieutenants, of the same rank in our squad, meaning the role of second-in-command has changed but because there both the same rank who as superior power…"

"JJ, What the fuck!" I shout at him, narrowing my eyes in anger, giving him my best '_what the fuck'_face.

"Sergeant Jones. Lieutenant Campbell will remain in charge and still have all reasonability's. Understood?" he states, it's not a question more of an order. JJ's a fool sometimes.

"Yes Sir" JJ replied quietly looking at his shoes

"Now if that is everything?" the colonel pauses for a second with the slight hint of anger in voice. Of course no one answers "Good. Your wasting time Captain, get that Intel. Good Luck." He says honestly

"Yes Sir" he replied turning off the radio "Delta, move out" he says moving towards the tent door.

I keep staring JJ down giving him by best glare, I can't believe he just tired to do that, I mean I don't think I even can, twat. Emily walks past me brushing my side and any anger I had just evaporates. Jesus what kind of hold does this woman have on me. JJ took the opportunity to slip away.

* * *

><p>We all pile into the Black Hawk Helicopter, I try to sit as far away from Emily as possible, but Effy pushes me and I end up sitting right next to her, fucking hell Effy. I shoot her a glare but the brunette just smiles back. Cook notices this time as well but he isn't the smartest tool in the box so I don't think he'll figure it out and turns his attention back to the passing scenery. Effy must know and I know she going to try something involving Emily but I can resist, for one I will never get into a relationship as I have already stated, secondly Emily is probably not even gay but I have turned straight girls before and finally Effy can fuck off, she doesn't tell me what to do I can make own decisions. I can't blame her for trying though because she knows what a totally fucking coward I am when it comes feelings and relationships, I told her about my commitment issues but she doesn't know reasons why and she never asked for them.<p>

When this mission is over me and Effy are going to have a little chat. Sometimes I think she should have become a shrink for the amount of consoling the brunette has given me and the rest of the squad over the years but mostly me. She told me and I quote "I'm her favourite subject" but honestly I like her doing it because it saves me the trouble, I just hate it that's she always right and I never like admitting that. I pull my balaclava over my face and put my helmet on, if everything just to distract from Emily sitting next to me.

JJ is reading his book, says it clears his mind keeps him calm. Effy has put her headphones in listing to music and Freddie is talking to Cook about something, I'm not really paying attention because I've got one Emily Fitch beside me checking her weapon. 'Oh Shit!' I think to myself. Emily has just manoeuvred herself; finished checking her weapon apparently. She has pushed her body right up to against mine and her hand on her knee is mere centimetres away from mine. My whole body has stiffened and I daren't move in case she notices, so I just continue to look forward. I release a breathe I didn't realise I was holding but I convince myself that is because of the approaching mission and not the small women sitting beside me. Oh fuck, this is going to be an awkward journey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So that was the first chapter, let me know what you think and thanks for reading :)**


	2. No Contact

**A/N - Thanks to Milch Getting and gemma peridot for the reviews and everyone who alerted it, it's nice to know you enjoyed it and are excited for more, so here you go. It's a bit of a long one and it's got a huge action scene in it. So let know what you think cause this story is going to loads of action and if it's shit I need to no how to improve it. **

**Thanks and Enjoy - ****Crazy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – No Contact<strong>

Naomi

We are currently driving in two jeeps towards the target location. I'm driving one of the vehicles with Cook and Effy while Emily, JJ and Freddie are in the other up front. I'm fucking glad that I'm not in the same vehicle as Emily right now because that in the helicopter, was probably one of the most uncomfortable journeys I've ever had. The entire time Emily had her body pushed right up against mine and I couldn't stop looking at her, admiring how she look in her military outfit, the way she was holding her weapon. I just wanted to grab her and rip her cloths off, it was fucking killing me. Luckily she didn't notice my obvious perving because she was watching the scenery out of the chopper, well at least she looked liked she didn't see me.

We arrived at the insertion point and I don't how Emily did it but she made jumping out a helicopter fucking sexy and graceful. While I just stumbled out and fell on my arse making a fucking fool of myself, Emily let out a little laugh and it was adorable, I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. I would make a fool of myself again if that's the response I got. The vehicles were waiting as promised by the colonel and I managed to get Effy into one before she said something plus I needed to get away from Emily. It's approximately fifteen minutes to the village, we've been driving for about eight and I know Effy wants to say something but she just looks she lost in her thoughts. The silence is getting to me, I know that is what she wants, that's why haven't said anything yet and I don't want to give her more ammunition than she already got but it's too much now. I've got to break it.

I sigh loudly "So…" I try to engage in a conversation, Effy finally looks at me and speaks but the choice of subject is not really one I wanted to have.

"So Naomi what's going on between you and Ems?"

"What? There's nothing going on" I reply defensibly.

Cook laughs at that and Effy just smiles. "So you weren't eye fucking her, the entire journey on the chopper."

"No. No I wasn't" I say very unconvinced.

"Ha, Blondie who are you trying to kid you definitely want to get into her pants" Cook says.

"Not everything is about sex Cook"

"So you admit you find her attractive?" Effy smirks.

"No. How can I, haven't seen her face" I say exasperated.

"Not anything is about looks darling" Cook's repeats my earlier statment.

I'm getting a little angry now, "That's rich coming from you Cook" I snap at him.

"He's right though and you were practically drooling when she introduced herself" Effy says knowingly.

"No I wasn't" I say quickly but Effy just smirks with a raised eyebrow, staring me out until I finally crack, "Fine. Yes, she looked very hot but it's not like anything's going to happen."

"And why's that." Effy asks blankly.

"'Cause her dad's the boss and she's probably straight"

Effy smiles "But you will never know if you don't ask."

"Look Eff, just drop it okay. Nothings going to happen" I sigh.

"Fine" Effy says in a way that she isn't going to drop this at all.

The rest of the journey was continued in silence. For the time I've know Effy she has never been wrong but she has to be wrong this time because I don't have a crush on Emily. WHAT, CRUSH? No I didn't just think that, I just what to know why she is so secretive about her past, I just want to be a good friend, get to know her, she seems nice enough. Yeah, that's all it is, curiosity. Not a fucking crush.

We arrive at the outskirts of the village, it quite small it has a single road that runs up the middle with buildings and market stalls either side, most of the buildings are made out of mud, stone and sheets of wood. We drive slowly into the village, our weapons hidden but easily accessible so we don't' arouse suspicious but can be prepared for any incoming fire that may come our way. Expect this time the hail of bullets never come, we manage to drive right into the centre of the village without spotting a sole. I am of course expecting an ambush and so is Freddie, so we park the vehicles up along side the target house which is suppose to have the Intel. We exit the jeeps and secure a perimeter around the house, Cook stays with the vehicles, Effy moves up onto the roof to a better view of the surrounding area while me, Freddie, JJ and Emily stack up against the door of the house.

I kick the door in and Freddie throws a flashbang in, immediately after it goes of we storm the house weapons raised ready to kill any enemy contacts inside, expect there aren't any, in fact the entire house is empty. There's no furniture, no rugs and guess what no Intel. Well this is bullshit, the Colonel was convinced the Intel was here.

"Fuck" I shout out loud.

"Shit, they must have seen us approaching and legged it" Freddie says.

"So what now" JJ asks

"Eff, do you see anything" Freddie asks over the radio.

"No, there's no movement in or around the village" Effy replies.

"Copy that. Right everyone meet by the jeeps" Freddie orders the squad. We file out of the house and meet with Cook and Effy at the vehicles.

"Eff, you sure you didn't see anything" Freddie asks.

"No, none" Effy huffs irritated.

"Doesn't mean there not here, could be an ambush" Cook says looking over this shoulder.

"JJ, check your thermals" Freddie tells JJ and he checks this handheld computer for any heat signatures in the area. It's a nifty piece of experimental kit courtesy of Fitch Industries, the one we are using is still a prototype as its still development stages and so it can't always be 100% reliable but still helps out a lot.

"There's nothing here boss, thermals show no movement, there's not even a goat" JJ frowns.

"It's a fucking ghost town. There will be nothing here we should just head back, let the Marines blow this shithole up" I moan out loud to no one in particle.

"We still need to search area" Freddie tells us.

"Why there's nothing here?" I frown slightly annoyed.

"Cause we still got our orders and these dickheads might have been stupid enough to leave something behind." Freddie grinned.

"I'm with Blondie here, if the Intel as good as Command think it is they're not going leave laying around plus there over fifty house it while take days to search this area. Let's just head back and have a nice ice cold beer. Aye Boss" Cook suggests.

"Actually Cook it will take weeks to search this town from top to bottom and the likelihood of finding anything then is slim so the chance of us finding something now are less and 1%…" JJ is cut off by Freddie.

"I know and your probably right but we've got one hour and we'll just do a quick sweep, to keep the colonel of my back, Okay?" Freddie insists firmly.

"No, not really" Effy spits clearly annoyed

"Effy I really don't give a shit what you think, you've got your orders" Freddie sighs.

"Okay boss, where do you want to start" Emily interjects.

"Hey, Daddy's Girl keep your fucking mouth shut, you're the reason I didn't get a shower this morning while we waited fucking hours for you to grace us with your presence…" Effy snaps at Emily and she is clearly taken back at the tone of the brunette's voice.

"Effy leave her the fuck alone" I yell pushing Effy away, standing up for Emily because she can't seem to find her voice, although I'm not surprised not many stand up to an angry Elizabeth Stonem.

"Ah, that's nice sticking up for your girlfriend" Effy smirks harshly.

"Oh, Fuck off Eff…" I spit.

"Ladies let's break this up before we start shouting each other" Cook interrupts standing in between us, looking at both of us in a way that we know means, not to mess with him and do as your told. We both shut up immediately and he drags Effy away to cool down a bit.

"Psychotic Bitch" I mutter under my breath, always wanting to get the last word, but Freddie hears me.

"Lieutenant, that's enough" Freddie forcefully says.

"Fine, Captain" I reply stepping away from the group. After a couple of minutes of silence for us to cool down, Freddie begins to talk again getting straight to the point.

"We'll split up, Naomi take Emily and search the east the town. Cook and Effy, you search the west, me and Jay will go up the centre and we'll meet back here in one hour. Keep in radio contact and keep a look out, I've got a bad feeling about this one."

"You've always got a bad feeling, commander" Cook chuckles to himself.

"Yeah, well it's keep you alive" Freddie grins.

"Not Thomas" I mutter, still pissed of at Effy, I see Freddie's face fall at the comment. I'm such an twat at times I know I shouldn't of said it, I don't even know why I said it, it just slipped out and now I got one very angry James Cook in my face.

"NAOMI, FUCKING DROP IT, NOW! You can get as grumpy as you want back at base, for now lock that shit up!" Cook shouts looking directly into eyes, I am actually genuinely scared, I've never seen him so pissed of, well not at me anyway. I can't look at him any longer and I drop my gaze to the fall, nodding in agreement because I can't find my voice. I have never been his scared, not even when I was shot and I fought I was going to die. Cook obviously happy that he has made his point walks off with Effy. I look over to Freddie who just shakes his head disappointingly at me, I take a quick glaze over to JJ who won't even look at me before my eyes drop to fall again. I want to say sorry to them but I still can't find my voice and even if I could, it wouldn't be enough. It's surprising how your world can turn to shit in the blink of an eye.

"Come on Jay, I'll take point" Freddie sighs sadly before walking off with JJ.

I stay rooted to the spot, I've got to make it up to Freddie some how, Thomas wasn't his fault, it was an accident but I know he blames himself. I fucked up royally this time, Cook, Effy, Freddie and probably JJ hate me at the moment, how the fuck am I going to make this right. The only one that hasn't done anything is Emily, and she is just staring at me. She hasn't said anything or moved of the wall she was leaning against since Effy told her to shut up. She is obliviously lost in her thoughts much like I am after witnessing supposable good mates arguing like swore enemies. I don't even know why I stood up for Emily, I was just as pissed off at her this morning when we had to get up at 4am to meet her. But something inside me that forgot all that and I just had to protect her like it was second nature.

"Come on then Naomi" Emily finally says after a couple of minutes.

"Huh" I pout before realising where we are "Oh Shit yeah. You wanna take point?"

"Sure"

* * *

><p>We start searching the house for anything useful but by the third house there's still nothing. It's really strange though because the houses are full of furniture, cloths and other household amenities, the stove was still on in one. It's just like they all got up and left quickly without packing anything, must have been something bad if they just all legged it. I'm not giving it much thought at the moment because watching Emily work is a fucking turn on, she's really professional; kicking in doors, clearing houses, searching for Intel and keeping an eye on the horizon for any damage all while looking incredible sexy. Me on the other hand, Jesus I must look like I just come out of training and not the six year war veteran I am. Right, time to pull my shit together, if I carry on the way I'm acting, then I'm going to get people killed or even worse I'm going to get Emily killed. God I don't even think about that.<p>

We move on to the next house, _right time to show her how good I really am_. I kick the door in and Emily rushes in gun raised ready to shoot an enemies that present themselves, I follow her in and move into what in can only presume is the kitchen, looking around I shout "Clear" when I can't see anybody, I hear her shout the same from the lounge. I walk back to where she is and my eyes immediately fall on her body. She's bent down with her back to me, searching though magazines on a table. I just can't help but stare, I try to focus on the wall behind her but it's no use she's just so captivating.

I continue to look at her as she turns away and heads for a door at the back of the building, a bathroom I presume. I am relieved that she can't see me and I allow my gaze to wander all over her body. My breath hitches as she bends around the door frame to search the room and I get a good view of her behind. It is pert and round and looks amazing. I lick my lips and it takes all of my strength not to reach out and give Emily's bum a squeeze. _What the fuck are you doing, you're acting like a 15 year old boy for Christ's sake_, I think as I mentally shake myself. I glance up to find Emily staring at me but can't tell if she's angry or amused because of that fucking balaclava she's still wearing.

"Like what you see?" she asks playfully.

I look away and I can feel the colour rising in my cheeks. Shit, I been caught, well at least she's not angry.

"What? No…I mean yes… no… I don't know" I stutter, _So what if she saw me perving, she's fucking hot and I'm only human, _I think before replying "Yes you have a very nice bum" Emily bursts out laughing.

"Thanks, it's nice to know you admire my body" she says smirking at me before she bursts out laughing again.

_God, she's not just hot, she's beautiful, especially when she laughs_, I think as I wait for Emily to stop giggling.

Emily coughs on purpose and is looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

Emily's head tilts to one side, "Well come on then, turn around"

I look at her, not understanding what she means, "Why?"

"I think it's only fair I get a chance to check you out too, especially as you've very carefully examined me" she demands. Wait is she flirting with me? Well two can play at that game.

"And why would _you_ want to check me out" I tease.

She smiles "Come on, it's only fair"

I shrug and do as I'm told. I slowly turn around and watch Emily's reaction in the mirror above the sink. I watch as she rakes her eyes all over my back and down to my arse, it sends a shiver down my spine and I feel mentally naked as she takes in my body. I see her trying to stifle a giggle as she finally looks back up and meets my eyes in the mirror.

"So what's the verdict then?" I ask with a smile, turning back around to face her.

"I suppose it's an ok arse, though it's not as hot as mine, but then not many are." Emily replies teasingly.

I nod in agreement, "I have to give you that, I've never seen finer."

I watch as Emily pauses before looking at me, "Of course you do win hands down in the tits department."

The statement causes me to trip and chock on my breath and I feel the blush creep up to my ears, when I finish coughing I look at Emily who shrugs, "Oh come on, don't try to pretend you hadn't checked those out too. I'm not blind."

"I don't know what you mean" I innocently protest but clearly failing because Emily carries on giggling and I find myself laughing with her. Her laugh is both beautiful and infectious.

"Don't think I didn't see you on the helicopter"

Shit, I really didn't think she could see me but then again I really wasn't focused on her face. Well there's no point lying when see has clearly caught me out twice, I hold my hands up in surrender, "Fair enough, I was totally checking you out. You're a very attractive woman."

"Attractive, huh" she repeats huskily before walking out the house.

I stay rooted to the spot, shit I've just admitted to her I find her attractive and been openly flirty with her, Effy's going to have a field day if she discovers this. I've got to stop this now or I'm going to end up doing something stupid. I've known her for the good part of about two hours and she has already managed to break though a lot of my barriers, so imagine what she can do in a couple of days or weeks, I just can't let that happen. My heart feels like I should just go with it but I never listen to my heart because when you do that you end up getting hurt. So I going to listen to my brain instead and push her away put my barriers back up, I can't allow her to get too close.

I hear her shout my name and I realise I'm still stood in the house. I finally get movement in my legs and walk out, time to put my plan into action. I can see her waiting for me but I just walk past her avoiding hear gaze, keeping my eyes forward and proceed to move into the next house. I think I heard her sigh sadly behind and I feel a bit guilty that I totally ignored her and almost immediately that comfortable silence we had a second ago is gone replaced by a very tense and awkward one. Maybe I don't have complete push away, maybe become friends, 'cause the thought of her being sad makes me sad. Ok fine time to start plan two 'Become Emily's Friend'.

"So Em. Where you placed before this?" I ask and she looks up at me.

"Umm… I don't know if I can tell you, it's classified" she says cautiously.

"Like the rest of your file" I mutter thinking she can't hear but she heard which causes her to snort "Well I know you were in Korea"

"What, how did you…" she replies surprised.

"JJ's good at what he does. I must say though Command really didn't what us knowing anything about you."

"That's not my choice" she tells me sadly.

Okay now I'm confused "What do you mean?"

"My dad, Rob Fitch. He's a bit overprotective sometimes, likes too keep all my assignments classified, don't know why."

"Have you asked him why?"

"Many times, but he never tells me, it's quiet frustrating sometimes" she hesitates for a second, I think she wondering whether I can be trusted with whatever she about to say next "It took a lot of effort from me for him to agree the transfer to here"

"What, you mean you wanted to be in the squad, not him?"

"Yeah, I've been asking for over a year to be part of a squad" she pauses again before continuing "I mean the Lone-Wolf stuffs okay, I would just like a bit of company and do feel safer knowing _you've_ got my back."

"Right. I have to be honest with you. I did think you were going to be a bitch. We've come across your type before and there not the best memories I've got. But you seem okay. Sorry for judging you"

"Thanks, its okay though. I was actually a bit nervous joining Delta and clearly so. Effy's got quiet a bite"

"She's not usually like that, she just got worked up a bit and unfortunately she targeted you to take her anger out on" she nods sadly.

"Thanks for sticking up for me as well you didn't have too"

"No, it's not a problem, I've been on the receiving end of Effy's temper to know it's not nice event. I remember the first time I experienced it, I was scared shitless and avoided her for about a month" I say with a little shuddered at the memory.

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me fell better" she asks suspiciously.

"No, it really happened, I even think I through up. Look, don't sweat it, I'd do it again in a heartbeat" I say honestly.

"Thanks but I can look after myself, I'm not a child" she says coldly.

"Never said that you were, but we look out for each other both professional and personally, that's what makes us such an effective squad"

"Yeah okay, although it seems like the rest a squad hate you at the moment for sticking up for the new girl"

"No, that was me and my stupid mouth mentioning Thomas" I admit.

"I'm sorry about Thomas"

"Don't be, wasn't your fault. Wasn't anyone's fault really, wrong place wrong time, although Freddie still blames himself and JJ took it pretty bad"

"Were you close with him?" she asks.

"Not really, I mean we talked and drank together but we weren't really close friends" I say shyly. I realise she must feel like an outsider, that she won't be accepted. I mean it must be hard for her, the rest of us have known each other for almost 5 years now. But she not a replacement for Thomas, she her own person, who we will accept into the group. I already like her and JJ always likes a new face and Cook will like her because she's a women. "Don't feel like you replacement, you aren't filling his shoes, okay"

"Yeah okay but Effy look really pissed; if looks could kill I would be dead" she says dryly.

"Really don't worry, it's nothing to do with you, it's been a long day and she hates being fucked around. Effy will apologize once she cooled down. You didn't do anything wrong and she knows that" I assure her.

"Okay if you say so"

"I do say so, now come Ems cheer up we are all lovely people" she chuckles a bit at that.

"I'm sure you are but have got a bit of a reputation, I wasn't sure if was going to cut it, I just feel like I'm an intruded to your group you know" she sighs. I knew she felt like that and it seems she didn't accept what I said earlier.

"You'll do fine, from what I read in your file you're more than qualified, you'll be a valuable member and I'm sure the squad love's you, Effy wouldn't have wasted her breath otherwise" I try to reassure her again.

"I don't know whether to take that as a complaint and an insult" she asks cheekily.

"It was meant to be a complaint" I say sheepishly.

"Well thank you then"

"Don't go thanking me yet, wait until JJ starts boring you with maths calculations, Cook trying to feel you up and Effy's mind reading abilities" I inform her and she laughs beautifully, I could listen to her laugh all day long forever. No, No, Stop that right now Naomi Campbell, you're meant to push those thoughts away.

"What about you" she teases me.

"Well I'm mardy bitch" I joke and she laughs even more and I start joining in. After a few more minutes of laughing it dies down and we fall into a comfortable silence, I smile at her and I sense her smile back but I can't be sure, I wish she would just remove that fucking balaclava and relieve her face.

* * *

><p>We continued to search buildings in a comfortable silence; no words need to be exchanged between us. I always hated silences except on missions when you're behind enemy lines, and yes I know we're on a mission now but there isn't any danager around and it's only Intelligence gathering, expect without Intel apparently. Anyway I usually hate silences or at least find them uncomfortable, when ever I'm with Cook, Effy or my mum I have to have a conversation, but with Emily it's relaxing, calm and enjoyable, not that talking with her is horrible because believe me I love the sound of her voice or the sound of her laugh.<p>

"Delta, me and JJ have found a laptop and flash drive, it may not want were looking for but that hour is almost up, so rendezvous back to the vehicles" Freddie voice calls out over the radio cutting of my thoughts of Emily laughing.

"Copy that, Boss" Emily and Cook acknowledge over the radio.

"Fucking hell, this is bullshit" I whine.

"You like to moan, don't you" Emily sniggers

I glare at her and take my helmet off putting it under my armpit and running my hand though my blonde locks.

"You know you shouldn't take that off" Emily says concerned.

"Who are you, my mum?" I scoff.

"No, I'm just saying there could be a sniper and…"

The sound of a bullet whizzing centimetres from my head cuts Emily off and we both hit the deck. I grab my helmet which I dropped when the bullet was fried and put it back on my head fastening the clip under my chin. I look at Emily to see if she is okay while checking my own body for any bullet holes, fortunately there aren't any. Emily's head snaps to mine obviously checking if I'm alright, she chuckles quietly in an 'I told you so' way, I glare at her daring her to say it.

"Fucking told you" Emily says matter-of-factly, yeah she had the cheek to voice it but I don't get angry and find I'm laughing along with her, she has a seriously infectious laugh.

"I really hope nearly getting my head blown pleases you" I retort but still laughing.

Another bullet is fired which cuts of our laughing immediately and hits the ground a couple of meters away from us. Realising that we must be still in the shooters sights, I jump to my feet also pulling Emily to her feet as well before dragging her over to a wall, I have no idea where the sniper is but I'm guessing he is on high ground possibly on the hillside to the north of the village. With that thought a jump over the wall with Emily and sit back against. My theory is proved right when another bullet is fried and hits the wall on the opposite side. Over the radio Freddie is shouting orders, asking if anyone is hit.

"Boss, we've got contact" I shout of the radio as another bullet hits the wall.

"Copy that, have you got a visual" Freddie's voice is calm.

I pear over the wall a little waiting for a muzzle flash, I hear a another bullet being fried but don't see a flash "Negative -"

I begin but Emily cuts me off "Yeah, contact two o'clock high, 600 yards by the group of large rocks" she is laying prone, peering out to the side of the cover looking though the scope of her M4 carbine. How the fuck she saw that I will not know.

"Eff you see him" I say quickly as another bullet hits the wall and Emily has rolled back behind the cover. The sniper must be using a 50 cal. because our cover is being chipped away rather too quickly for my liking. I hear Effy say she's got a visual of the sniper but hasn't taken the shot yet, what the fuck is she waiting for. Enough bullet hits the wall and it partly falls down, fuck this. I stand up, preparing to run and hide behind some better cover when another bullet is fried and Emily grabs my arm bringing back to ground the bullet barley miss's me. Fucking hell what is taking Effy so long, I'm starting to get pissed off.

"Eff take the fucking shot, our cover is being blown to shit!" I fume down the radio piece.

"Keep your vagina on" Effy counters and I know she will have a smirk on her face. Effy takes the shot, I look though the scope of my weapon to where the sniper is located and see it hit the group of rocks and dirt flies into the air. Moments later a body moves out from behind the rocks and falls lifelessly to the floor, Effy never miss's her target.

"Target hit, nice one Eff" I applauded her.

"Did you really expect me to miss?" Effy jokes back and all signs of our previous argument have disappeared, its amazing that no matter how pissed off we are each other when it come down to it, we will drop all that shit and have each others back.

"No, I was…" I trail off when I see some vehicles approaching the village full of people carrying AK's and RPG's "Shit! Boss we got four trucks, fifty plus tangos approaching from the east" I say over the radio as bullets start flying past me.

"JJ get us that air support, everyone fall back to the jeeps. Now!" Freddie says firmly with no panic in his voice, he was completely calm knowing exactly what we needed to do.

I pull my M4 to my shoulder and line up my target, the fucker is carrying an AK and is firing from the hip at no one in particular. I drop to one knee I slightly squeeze the trigger letting off three shots and smile as the fucker drops to the floor. I glace over to Emily and she seems to be in her element, weapon trained into her shoulder, kneeling, looking down her scope, she lets of three shots and two insurgents fall to the ground, Jesus I think Effy's got some competition.

The insurgents aren't as dumb as they look though and have finally clocked on to mine and Emily's position and are firing wilding at our cover, which is doing a lot better than our previous one. So many bullets are flying around I don't get the chance to shot back, so we're stuck behind this building trying to move to get a better vantage point but there are just too many of them, we need to re-group with the rest of the squad if want a chance of killed these bastards.

I manage to peer around the corner of the building to see an young boy no older than 17 carrying a RPG, he points it directly at me and fires, as I see the rocket hurtling towards me, my instincts kick in and I jump into Emily pushing her onto the ground, covering her body with mine to protect her as the rocket hits and explodes on the wall meters away from us. Rubble and dirt falls everywhere, my ears are ringing and I am disoriented from the blast, I can hear Emily shouting at me but I don't know what she's saying and I can't seem to move.

Taking the control of the situation, Emily pushes me off her, standing up and lets of a couple of random shots then pulls a frag grenade from her vest, pulls the pin and throws it towards the insurgents giving us a distraction for a couple of seconds to slip away. "Fucking Hell! Come on Naoms" Emily shouts into ear pulling me to my feet, finally coming back from a disoriented state and grab my weapon and start following Emily, running like my life depended on it, which it does.

* * *

><p>Me and Emily run as fast as we could in our bulky body armour, through the village and manage to reach the rest of the squad without running into any resistance. We hold up in a group of house near the edge of the village and take up positions in windows and behind walls, changing magazines waiting for the inevitable firefight. It's eerily quiet, the quiet before the storm, all I can hear is my breath, gun poised into my right shoulder, looking do the scope, scanning the area in front of me for any movement.<p>

It doesn't take long before I see movement, they are searching the houses, so obviously not knowing where we are, with the advantage of surprise I wait until one of them comes out into the open. A man carrying an AK walks into my view, I line him in my gun sights, letting out a long slow breath, I squeeze the trigger, dropping him instantly. Then all hell breaks lose, bullets are flying everywhere, I time my shots aiming at the muzzle flashes but even with our training, our experience and superior technology there's a lot of them and are managing to advance on our position, we simple don't have the firepower to hold them of, we need fucking air support; luckily JJ is already on that.

"Copperhead One-One, this is Delta One-Four, over!" JJ shouts clearly down the radio unit.

The sound of our air support team comes through the speakers of the radio unit. It's a familiar voice; we have worked with this flight crew before. They are an experienced and exceptional crew and they have dug us out of trouble more than once over the years while I have been with Delta.

"Delta One-Four this is Copperhead One-One, we read you load and clear, what's your status over?"

"We've have contact from enemy in village south east of our position, fifty plus contacts taking small arms fire. We need air support now, no AA, I repeat no anti air in the village over."

"Copy that Delta One-Four, confirm no anti air, we're 5 minutes out approaching west of position."

While JJ is calling in air support, I spot some movement to my left, immediately realising they are flanking us and change my position, switching my guns magazine with a fresh one while I move to the left of the house looking down the street. I just manage to slot my magazine into place as four enemy contacts come into view, unfortunately they see me as well and lift there weapons pointing it at me. I drop to one knee and squeeze the trigger letting off a stream of bullets in their direction.

The four men drop dead to the floor but not before a bullet hits me directly in the chest and knocking me back onto the ground. I scream out in pain, struggling to breathe, I feel a hand slip around the shoulder strap of body armour and drag me back into the house to safety, I look up to find Emily shouting at me that bullet hit the armour and is asking if i'm hit anywhere else, I shake my head and she grabs my weapon thrusting back into my hands before getting up and retaking her position by the window, resuming what she doing before she saved my life.

"Six friendly's north of orange smoke, danger close, I repeat danger close. Come from the west your clear and hot." JJ says, still calling in air support.

"Naomi, pop smoke; we've got air support incoming." JJ shouts to me.

I grab a smoke canister from my body armour and pull the pin, throwing it into the open space in front of us.

"Copy that, danger close over. Copperhead One-Two switching to thermal, confirm you have the targets."

"Copperhead One-One this is One-Two, targets locked."

"Copy that, starting attack run. Delta One-Four, you guys might wanna get down, it's going to be tight. Copperhead One-One out"

I can hear the sound of two AH-64 Apache helicopters approaching and the sound of gun fire all but seizes, the insurgents have see them too and are now legging it. I don't blame them either, would really want to face one head on? 'Cause I know I wouldn't.

"Freddie they're here" JJ says breathless.

"Everyone, get down" Freddie shouts to the squad

I knell behind the wall with my head peered over the top because there's no way in hell I'm not going to miss this, there's nothing better than watching air support tear the enemy a new one, it's fucking amazing. I'm not the only one, I fact I'm pretty sure everyone wants to watch this. The Apache's roll in and the air around me very nearly boiled as they fill the sky with 30mm cannon rounds and hydra rockets, unleashing their payload on the fleeing insurgents. I wished I had camera with me because it's a beautiful sight.

_That's what you get when you mess with us you slimly little pricks_. I think smiling, as Cook is howling victory at the top of his voice standing in the wide open just waiting to be shot, Cook is crazy sometimes but I wouldn't have it any other way. It takes both JJ and Freddie too able to drag him back to the safety of the house because even though we have air support now, the insurgents are still putting up a fight, crazy bastards.

"Delta One-Four, this is Blue Cab 7, over" the voice of the Black Hawk pilot that dropped us off comes over the radio unit.

"Blue Cab 7 this is Delta One-Four, over" I answer.

"We've got your location, we're coming from north-west, twenty seconds prepare for extraction."

"Copy that I see you, the LZ is still hot"

"Copy, we can handle it, Blue Cab 7 out"

"Commander, extraction's here" I tell Freddie.

"What?" he was a little distracted changing magazines to notice what I was saying.

"Extractions here" I repeated louder and point to the helicopter in the sky.

"Right" Freddie nods and grabs this radio unit "Copperhead One-One this is Delta One-Four, we're moving to extraction can you provide cover, over!"

"Copy that, we've got your backs" the pilot replies.

"Effy, Cook and Emily you go first, then cover us three" Freddie orders.

"Aye Freds" Cook pats him on the shoulder and gets ready to move.

"You ready" Cook, Effy and Emily nod, stacked up against the wall ready to run to the chopper "Covering, go now!" Freddie says.

I fire my weapon at no one in particular, it's just suppress enemy fire for a few seconds so Cook and the others can get to the helicopter without getting shot, hopefully. Emily, Cook and Effy start running and I keep finger on the trigger and the Apaches are still providing cover, I see a guy with an RPG climb on top of a building and aim at our extraction "RPG. RPG" I yell and prepare to kill the fucker when a voice interrupts me.

"We've got him, Delta" the Copperhead One-One pilot says cheerily.

A Hellfire missile is fired from the attack helicopter and hits the building and once the dust has settled, there is nothing left and it has been complete obliterated. During my little gazing session I didn't realise a few enemy contacts slipped though and are now shooting at the Black Hawk helicopter. Luckily the others have made it to the chopper and easily drop the pricks.

"Ah shit we're taking small arms fire. Delta move your ass" the pilots shouts hurriedly.

"Fred we've got you covered" Cook says.

"Copy. Naomi, JJ let's go" Freddie hits my arm to get my attention.

Me, Freds and JJ start to run towards the chopper, Emily and Effy are providing cover from the passenger compartment of the black hawk while Cook has got on the 7.62mm minigun. He spins in up and start firing wildly behind us, Cook and big guns is a recipe for destruction. We make it to the chopper and Emily offers her hand for me and I readily accept pulling me in and I take a seat opposite her, Effy has that all knowing smirk across her face but I ignore it because nothing can bring me from down high right now. With everyone in, the black hawk takes off with Cook still firing the minigun but seizes fire once we clear the area and are safe, he howls like a wolf as he does every time after a successful mission.

"This is Copperhead One-One, over"

"Copy Copperhead One-One this is Delta One-Four over" Freddie answers with a smile.

"That was one hell of a fight down there"

"Ha. Thanks for the assist, we owe you a beer when we get back" Freddie laughs.

"You still owe us from last time" there's laughing over the radio before the pilot speaks again "We'll escort back to base Copperhead One-One out"

"JJ, take the Intel" Freddie says as he pulls a laptop out of his backpack and passes it over to him.

"It better be fucking worth it"

* * *

><p>We sit in silence, only the sound of rotor blades can be heard, smiles pasted on our faces, that was an intense firefight and I fucking loved it, I love the buzz you get from it, it's the best feeling in the world nothing can beat it, its like a drug. I'm on a high and nothing will bring me down, well that's what I thought until a looked across at JJ.<p>

He has banging away on his laptop for the last couple of minutes, I notice something is wrong when a frown appears on his face, he starts taping away again and his frown gets bigger. I now something is up when I see starting to get frustrated "What is it JJ" I asked cautiously.

"Commander, this Intel it's rubbish there nothing on it, it's blank" JJ replies frowning.

"What?" Freddie asks not understanding.

"Yeah, there nothing on it and never was" JJ explains.

"Another victory for British Intelligence" I say sarcastically.

"The fucking thing was a setup. The shit Intel and those Apache's arrived on the scene pretty quick. There wasn't even any fucking AA in the village." Cook shouts out.

"Commander, I just hacked the US radio chatter and there aren't any reports of a US patrol that came under attack or any counter-attack" JJ interrupts, I'm confused, if what JJ said is true, then the Colonel lied to us and the complete mission was a farce.

"What the Colonel lied to us?" Emily says voicing my thoughts.

"Seems that way" JJ shrugs.

"Fucking Hell! Why did he send us in then?" I snap angry that we've been fucked about by the Colonel.

"Training excise" Effy simple says.

"What?" I ask frustrated.

She smirks "Training excise, to get us acquainted with the new girl"

"That's bullshit" I scoff.

"Naomi! Enough! I'll talk to the Colonel when we get back" Freddie says forcefully ending the conversation before it gets heated _again_.

The atmosphere goes silent and all that can be heard is the rotor blades of helicopter.

Emily is sat opposite me, her face is trained to the floor. She glances up and I feel our eyes lock, I quickly look away. I then see her begin to move, she undoes the clasp under her chin to her helmet. Oh shit I'm finally going to get a look at her face, my eyes float back up to her face as lifts her hands and removes her helmet. Deep rich brown hair is revealed, tied into a messy ponytail at the back, I just want to reach out and run my figures though that hair. She then pulls down balaclava from her face around her neck and a cute button nose and luscious lips are shown to me. Oh God, I would do anything to taste her lips right now and you have no idea how much strength it is taking not too. Finally she slowly removes her shades and looks directly into my eyes. They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, I could get lost in those, No wait I'm getting lost in golden brown and I can't find the power to look away, I'm completely speechless.

She smiles at me and I find myself smiling back and it feels like it's just the two of us, one of those moments where there's no one else and nothing else matters, the sound of the rotor blades fade away and all my fears disappear, it's just me and her, Emily and Naomi. Then I realise I have do in fact have a serious crush on Emily, there can be no denying that now. I can never be just _friends_ with Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - wow that was long, please let me know what you think becuase it does inspire me to write better and quicker. Anywy thanks for reading :)**


	3. Welcome to the Club!

**A/N - So here's the next chapter, it a bit of a filler and I'm not to happy with it but started to go crazy staring at the screen so I thought fuck it and put it up, sorry it probably crap and the action will resume shortly, if not the next chapter it will be the one after that.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviews, alerts or favourites this and hope you are enjoying this :)**

**Crazy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Welcome to the Club!<strong>

Emily

These last couple of hours have been most eventful; first I join one of the best squads in the British Armed Forces, have the most intense firefight I have ever experienced and I have seen the most amazing pair of blue eyes known to mankind belonging to the most beautiful women on the planet.

I first requested to join a Commando squad about a year ago but my dad refused, he's a very powerful man and hates being told what to do. I think the real reason though is because when I worked on my own he had pretty much complete control over which operations I was assigned, where as if I was in a squad the British army wouldn't be so willing to do that, but after months and months of begging and persuading and the fact that there was a recent vacancy in a very reputable squad, my dad agreed and transferred me to Delta. Personnel I didn't want to put in Delta, they are a tight nit group and have be together since training and tend to keep to themselves, so I'm worried I won't be accepted. They also have a 100% success record and in the 5 years they have been operational they have never had a casualty until recently. Delta are probably the most experienced, most deadly and most professional soldiers in the British Armed Forces if not the world, I'm really don't think I cut it. Don't get me wrong I'm a decent solider but these guys are in a league of their own, I just hope I can keep up.

When I first arrived to meet my new squad mates I was really nervous they were going to resent me and treat me like an enemy because I'm replacing a very good friend of there's, but when I stepped of that helicopter all my nervousness and fears dissipated and my body filled up with a feeling I can't explain as my eyes fell onto the blonde haired lieutenant staring into space. I thought see looked amazing when they gave me the files on Delta but seeing her in living form, well I'm speechless, she is fucking gorgeous. I was really glad I decided to wear my balaclava and shades today because my face was clearly checking her out and it would look pretty weird and very unprofessional, especially as I'm trying my best to get them to accept me as one of them and staring at your squad mates is not the way to do it. Captain McClair and the rest of the squad were introducing themselves but I couldn't find my voice or tear my gaze away from the blonde, so I just nodded along pretending to listen. Her eyes suddenly snapped to mine and I don't where it came from but I got a sudden burst of confidence and started to walk over to the lieutenant and she was watching my every move.

When I finally got close enough to see her eyes, they blow me away, they are most amazing blue I have ever seen, I definitely could get lost in them. I started to speak trying to keep my composer but when she didn't reply and I began to worry see could see me staring at her, but she just held out her hand and I readily took it. The feeling I got was unbelievable. Now I've had my fair share of women but not one of them made me feel half this good from touching hands though material, I can only imagine how amazing it would be to actually touch her bare skin. This feeling I got was fucking wonderful but it is fucking terrifying what this woman could do to me by doing so little and in so little time, it scares the shit out of me.

The mission we were given was pretty easy, go in, get Intel and get out, pretty simple yeah? Oh, how wrong I could have been, the intelligence we were given was totally shit and then things only got worse when Effy decided to have a go at me and all those fears of rejection resurfaced. It took me completely by surprise and I was at a complete lose for words, it was a complete punch in the gut. But Naomi for some unknown reason decided to stand up a fight Effy back in my defence. Now that did complete by surprise, she was sticking up for me. I should feel angry at her because I can fight for myself, I've been fighting by myself for the last 6 years but all I felt was complete adoration and respect for her taking my side. But I really felt guilty once Cook shouted her down, I don't think I ever seen someone look so scared in my life and the others were giving her disapproving looks. I thought they hated her for sticking up for me but Naomi told me it was because she broke the unspoken rule of mentioning Thomas and she really tried to convince me that the squad would accept me in time, but while I believed every word she said, it hasn't push the thoughts of rejection completely away.

While I and Naomi were searching one of the buildings, I could feel her eyes on me and when I looked around, she was clearly checking my arse out. She turned bright red once she realised I had caught her but she surprised me, which caused me to laugh when she started to flirt back, seriously this girl's moods can change in a matter of seconds, it's fucking confusing. We continued to tease each other for a while but I had to get out of there after she said I was attractive because would have done something stupid if I stayed, but something seemed to change in Naomi as well, it felt as I she was holding back and pushing me away but I never give up that easy, so I'm going to show Naomi she doesn't need to push me away.

We all managed to escape the intense firefight without injury, thank god. That really did put me under a lot of pressure, I have never experienced anything like that before. When I worked alone I never held a fight because it would usually result in my death, I used to complete the mission without killing anyone if possible; stealth was always the best option. Obviously I have been in fights and I train when ever I can but I've just never experienced anything that intense and I fucking loved every second of it, if this what Delta does then I am definitely staying and also there's also the added bonus of the blonde bombshell. When we finally got clear of the bullets and rockets much to my annoyance, I could feel Naomi's eyes on my again and I knew what she wanted me to do, what she's wanted me to do all day, so I decide I would grant Naomi her wish. So I slowly removed my balaclava and my helmet, relieving my face and the response I got was _unexpected_. Naomi looked at me like I was the only thing in the world, she made me feel special and beautiful, it was unnerving but couldn't help but smile at her and when she smiled back I knew then, that I would fall for this woman.

* * *

><p>We arrive back at base and Naomi looks furious and she storms off towards what I presume is the Command building, she looked like she was going to kill someone but the others seemed unfazed by her reaction. Maybe this normal behaviour for the blonde but I still think someone should go check if she's okay but no one seems bothered, looks like it's up to me then. I start to walk in the direction that Naomi went when a hand grabs my arm, I turn around to see Effy staring at me knowingly.<p>

"I'd leave her to it if I were you" she says, nodding in the direction of Naomi.

"She looks like she going to kill someone"

She smirks "Probably" I just look at her with an unbelievable expression, the last time we spoke I wouldn't have been surprised if she put a gun to my head and now she acting like were best buddies or something, but she seems to notice this, maybe Naomi was right and she can read minds. Her face changes from a smirk and an unreadable one.

"Sorry about earlier" Effy says apologetically, and if I wasn't wrong I could see a bit of guilt in her facial expression but I could be wrong.

I'm shocked, I know Naomi said she would apologize but that was completely out of the blue. I smile thinking she actually might be warming to me, "It's 'kay"

She shakes her head "No it's not, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, I was just cranky. So I'm sorry"

"Fine, apology accepted." With a finality in my voice and she nods her head slightly.

She looks towards the command building before turning back to me with that smirk back on her face again "Come on, lets go watch the show"

"What?"

"Naomi is very assuming to watch when she's going off on one"

"Okay" I draw it out.

"Trust me you'll enjoy it" she grabs my hand and pulls me with her.

We walk into the room where the Colonel and rest of the squad are stood, everything looks fine at the moment but Naomi is gripping the side of the table so hard her knuckles have turned white and she is glaring draggers at the Colonel.

"Delta, job well done" the colonel's voice is loud and sounds happy, I don't know why, we didn't get the Intel and we barley got out of there.

Freddie's voice is calm and cool but you can tell his is definitely not happy, "What the fuck was that, sir?"

"Excuse me Captain"

"Cut the shit! _Sir_" Naomi spits and adds the 'sir' bit sarcastically.

"Lieutenant" Freddie warns Naomi but the colonel interjects.

"No it's fine. The object of this mission was to get you acquainted and get some combat experience with Lieutenant Fitch before your next mission"

Naomi finally explodes hitting her fists on the table for added effect, "What, that's fucking bullshit, you sent you knowingly into a fucking ambush someone could have died, we could have practiced in the killhouse"

"That would have been inefficient, you needed a real combat situation" the colonel retorts.

"You're fucking crazy, people could have died, you should have told us"

"You would have been prepared then"

"Fuck You. Pull something like that again and I will fucking-"

Naomi balls her fists and makes a move on the colonel but Cook steps in front of the blonde grabbing her shoulders, holding her back "Naomi. No"

"Fuck off Cook" she tries to squirm out of his grasp but it is useless.

"Naomi, let's go. Now" Effy says firmly.

Naomi looks at Effy and then looks back to the colonel before shrugging Cook's arms off and storming out the room. Freddie signals Cook and Eff to follow her, they nod and leave the room. The colonel begins to speak again.

"Captain, there's an upcoming mission of great importance, I can't give any details at the moment but it comes straight from the top"

"Right Sir. And Naomi's right, don't pull another stunt like that again" Freddie's says with a warning.

We walk out and I realise I have no fucking idea where I'm going or what to do, I never been on this base before, are there any rules I don't know about, I don't even know where I'm sleeping for fuck sake. Freddie though, notices my discomfort and answers my unspoken questions.

"Right Lieutenant, you'll be bunking with Naomi, it's the tent on the right. Cook and Effy are in the middle and me and Jay are in the left one."

"Why I am with Naomi?" I don't actually care, I actually glad I'm with Naomi but she'll be sleeping less an five feet away from me, it's going to be hard to control myself.

He raises an eyebrow "Well Eff can move back and you're more than welcome to bunk with Cook"

"No, that's fine" I say quickly, Cook nice enough but sharing a tent with him, I don't think so.

"Good. Anyway, command is behind us, what we've just come out of, and that's the armoury" he says pointing to a tent to the left of the command building "Toilets and showers are the brick building over there, it's used by the whole company so don't go and use all the hot water. The other tents are the other squads, don't go and visit them in there tents, better to stay out of there way, okay"

"What, why?" I ask curiously.

"The squads tend to keep to themselves, secrecy and all that but they are more than friendly to talk with, in the mess hall, training or when were having a party just don't go prying in their tent 'cause it will piss them off."

"Alright, what do we do when we're not on assignment?"

"Good question. Well the shooting range is over there, go to the armoury first and they'll sort you out. There's also the mess hall otherwise just relax with the rest of the squad, oh and there's gym but it's pretty shit, I think that's it"

"Not a lot to do then"

"No, not really but we keep ourselves entertained"

"Okay, I think I'm going to go and have a shower, it was intense out there today, complete different to what I'm used to" I smile to myself as I think back.

"Yeah, I guess when your alone you tend to afford firefights" I nod "Well don't go and get used to it we don't go looking for a fight, stealth is still best option"

"Fucking loved it out there today though" I say a little disappointed.

"Glad you did, you were excellent; got a good shot, Effy's worried she's got competition" he chuckles to himself.

"I don't think I'm that good"

"Don't put yourself down you were a valuable asset today and I know Naomi is grateful, heard you saved her life twice"

"Well she seems clumsy" we both laugh.

"That's true and your more than welcome to take her off my hands" he laughs before remembering something important "Oh and you know to keep your weapons safety on at all times while on base and it's to be locked up in your tents locker"

I nod "Yeah I guessed that"

"Right okay, if you have any other questions just ask and don't worry about Naomi her bark's worse than her bite" he winks at me.

"Right, thanks Commander"

"Hey, you only call me that in front of the brass otherwise its Freds to you."

"Are you sure, I mean I've only just met you"

"Yeah, you're a Delta now, welcome to the club" he holds out this hand for me and I shake it and then he walks off to his tent.

* * *

><p>As I walk to the tent I'll be sharing with Naomi, I think back on what Freddie said. He accepted me as part of Delta squad, I hoped eventually I would be accepted but not so soon, I thought I was really going work for it. I mean I'm not going to slack just because I'm now part of the squad, I still got to be on top of my game but I no longer have to worry about being rejected, it's a big weight taken of my shoulders.<p>

I walk into my tent and I notice my belongings have already moved in here, they must of done it while we out. I look over to Naomi and I freeze, she is only in her underwear and I can't help but stare. She heard me come in and turns around and mutters a 'hi' while slipping on a pair of combats.

"Oh shit, sorry" I splutter, turning around. She didn't really seem offended that I walked in on her changing.

"What?" she asks before she realises she is standing there half naked and quickly pulls a tank top on and sitting on the her bed "It doesn't matter you know, you actually better get used to it"

"Right. God this is all new to me, do you mind?" I ask sheepishly motioning her to turn around.

"Yeah sure" she agrees and turns around on the bed, crossing her legs.

I start to relieve my body of my combat gear and change into something more comfortable.

"So Em, I guess I should say thanks for saving me earlier" she says as I'm changing.

"Which one?" I quip.

"err… fine both times, thank you" she says can I can detect the honesty in her voice.

I smile to myself, "It was my pleasure"

I pull my top over my head finishing getting changed and turn around to find one blonde staring at me, she looks up and smirks at me. I raise an eyebrow at her "I though I said no perving"

"Actually you asked if I could turn around" she counters.

"Yes but you agreed" I sigh, I know I'm not going to win and I actually don't care because if this was clearly watching me change and then teases me about that means she likes me right?

"But then I changed my mind" she smirks and I can tell she's trying to stifle a laugh, I simple roll my eyes and she buckles over in laughter, falling onto her bed head buried in her pillow. I shake my head, grab my weapon and store it securely in the weapon locker. Her laughing has quietened down and when I turn back to her, she is raised on the elbow looking at me in same she was on the helicopter and I can't help but blush and I avert my eyes away from hers.

"Did I notice a tattoo on the back of your right shoulder" Naomi asks me.

My eyes snap backs to hers and I can tell she's curious, I lay on my bed mirroring her position before answering her, "Yeah"

"What does it say?"

I get up of the bed and walk over, knelling on her bed with my back to the blonde. I lift my top up to relive the tattoo and I hear her breath hitch as she takes in the sight. I feel Naomi's figures start to trace the lettering as reads it out load "The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all" her figures are setting my skin on fire and leaving goosebumps in their wake. I let out a little moan and her figures freeze immediately, I quickly force out a cough to try cover it but it useless said heard it and she pulls hand away and I let the top drop. I turn around to face her but she won't meet my eyes.

"What about you, got any?" I ask nervously.

Naomi looks up and smirks at me, "Sorry but that information is classified for people who make past the first date"

"So I have to ask you out on a date" she nods, "Well we did have a sort of date today and I did save your life, which I think grants me a look at your tattoo's" I smile innocently at her while she snorts a laughter.

"Fine, come here" she relents and turns her back to me, lifts her hand to move her blonde locks to the side and pulls down the collar of her top. I shuffle closer to get a better look and I chuckle, it says "I'll regret this when I'm older". I raise my hand to touch it but stop mid air, Naomi senses my hesitation.

"You can touch it, I don't bite" I comply and run my figures over it "It was my first one, got it when I was sixteen. Me and Cook had fake I.D's and he bet me that couldn't get one without crying, screaming or passing out. And being stupidly drunk and young I took up this offer, only got £20 out of it. Don't ask me why I got this particular one 'cause I don't remember but fortunately I don't regret it yet."

I drop my hand as she turns to face me once again. She lifts the left sleeve of her t-shirt over her shoulder to relieve a Chinese dragon. It's all black with red streaks across its body, the head is at the top of her shoulder and the body wraps around her arm once as the tail drops down the arm below the head, it very impressive and must of taken a while because there's a lot detail and I bet it hurt like a bitch.

"Fuck that's beautiful" I gasp and freeze at what I just said, waiting for her response.

She smiles at me "Thanks, it's the most recent one, I got it because it's represents balance, wisdom and freedom. All things that represent me and what I want for the future, so I just have look at it to remind me that one day I'll find it and be inspired to use it." I nod along but really all I can concentrate on is how soft and smooth Naomi's skin feels against my figure tips.

"What this one" pointing to the small tattoo below her dragon. It's has the outline of a knight's shield with a flaming skull in the centre of it and in the forehead of the skull is a triangle.

"That's my Delta tattoo" she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your what?" I ask confused.

"It's our squad emblem. The triangle on the skull's forehead is the Greek symbol for delta, we've all got one to show people that we're part of Delta" she explains.

"Even JJ?"

She giggles "Yes, even JJ. What about you, you got a squad tat"

"I've never been in a squad have I, so no I haven't got one"

She looks surprised "Oh, well we'll soon fix that"

"Why have I got a feeling I'm not going to like this"

"Well Eff does tattoo's, she got a kit and bet she'll do one for you"

"Effy does tattoo's?"

"Yeah she's good, did this one" she refers to the dragon on her arm "and wait till you see Cook's, it quite interesting but she didn't that one" Naomi cringes at the thought. "So do you want Eff to do you one?"

"I don't think so" I say shyly.

"You sure, she's real good and it won't take long."

I go to protest again "Look, I'm not going to force you to do it, it's your decision but you're a Delta now, I thought you want to show it off you know"

"I understand, it's just…" I mumble the rest

"Just what?"

"Well… I hate needles, I was seriously drunk and high when I got the one on my back" I admit sheepishly, looking at my fidgeting hands.

She pulls my chin up and looks directly eyes with a reassuring smile "Don't worry I sure Cook can get hold a bottle of vodka and I'll hold your hand"

"I'll think about"

"Yeah, fine" she tries to say it blankly but I noticed upset in her voice and it really hurts me that she upset. Fuck it, it's only a tattoo, she said Effy was good, which I can definitely tell if she did the dragon on Naomi's arm and I actually really like the idea of being part a Delta that way, kind of brands me as one of them.

"I thought about and I think I want one" I say probably a bit too loudly.

"Really?" She asks excitedly, looking up from her magazine.

"Yes I think I would like one, as long as I'm really drunk and you'll hold my hand" I repeat her words from earlier.

"Done and done, we'll talk to Eff about it tomorrow" she a lot happier now and has huge grin on her face and it fills me up with joy and happiness that I made her happy and I can't help but smile.

"So Em, you got a family" she asks me after a couple of minutes. I'm still sat on her bed and she currently reading 'Heat'.

I snort at the ridiculous question "Of course, I wasn't breed in some secret government facility"

She looks at me gone out, "Are you gonna tell me about them?"

"Why?" I inquire.

"Well I think we should get to know each other and friends share shit like that don't they?" she asks sheepishly.

I have a grin from ear to ear, she considers me a friend and even though I wish we were more than that, I can't help but feel wonderful "Fine, what do you wanna know"

She shrugs "I don't know, who are your parents, any brothers or sisters"

"Well, you know my father Rob," she nods "my mother is Jenna, they divorced when I was in college and I've got a twin sister Katie…"

Naomi interrupts excitedly "Who's older"

"Were twins but she's six minutes older and likes to keep reminding of that fact" I groan.

She giggles "She sounds fun"

I scoff "She's a bitch but ever since Jamie was born, she's become more mature and we get on quiet well now"

"Who's Jamie"

"Her daughter, she'll be turning three soon" I smile at the though of Jamie. She's such a ball of energy, I was worried she was going to grow up to be like her mother but she hasn't and Katie has really changed since she was born. Gone has the bitchy outlook and the leopard print cloths, although she can still bring back old Katie when she needs it but she understands now it is okay to be venerable and she love's Jamie with all her heart.

"So _Auntie_ Em" I roll my eyes "Who's the father"

"I don't know, he left before she was born" he was one of Katie's new conquests and she got pregnant, when she told him he said he didn't want a kid and left the next day, fucking prick. I notice that Naomi's complete demeanour has changed at comment.

"You okay" I ask carefully.

She waves her hands in front of herself like she proving she's okay, "Yeah fine, it's just my dad fucked of as well"

"Sorry" I say sympathetically

"I don't need you pity, he was a fucking useless prick, me and my mum are better without him" she sneers, I can see that her dad is a touchy subject and decided to drop it for now.

"What's your mum like" she looks grateful for the subject change.

"She's a total hippy and really annoying but she always been here for me" she say honestly.

"She sounds nice"

"Wait till you meet her, and then you'll change your mind"

"Already meeting the parents, you move fast Campbell" I tease with a laugh, while she rolls her eyes.

At that moment Cook walks into tent, piercing the little bubble we had created.

"Emilio man, Naomikins how you doin'" he enthuses.

"Hey Cook" I say.

"What you doing here you prick" Naomi scowls.

He sits on the bed between me and Naomi and warps his arms around us both pulling us into hug "Chillax babe, just popped in to see my two favourite girls" he lets us go and Naomi gets up grabbing her towel "so what's new"

"Actually Naomi was telling about your tattoo" I inform him.

He laughs "I bet she was, she can't get enough of it, practically worship's it"

"Fuck off Cook" Naomi spits but you can tell she not angry.

"Hey Emilio would like to it see it" he whispers into my ear but it's load enough I'm sure Naomi heard it.

"Yeah, okay" I say and he gets up of the bed.

"Cook you dare and rip your balls off and feed them to the dogs" Naomi says.

"But I what to see it" I moan

"Trust me you don't" I go to protest again "It's on this cock"

I laugh before I realise she not joking "Cook that's fucking disgusting"

"Still wanna see it"

"No, defiantly no, why'd you got there, actually no I don't what to know the answer" I bury my head in my hands trying to rid my thoughts of Cook's tattoo.

Cook howls and Naomi hits me on the arm hard enough to shut him up.

"Right, I'm going for shower before those pricks from Echo nick all the hot water" Naomi declares before glaring and pointing at Cook "and if I hear you try anything on Em, I'll make sure she is the last girl you'll be trying it on with"

"I would never dream of it" Naomi leaves with middle figure, Cook laughs as he sits back down on the bed next to me.

"So Emily how did you find your first day"

"Fucking loved it, that's my first proper firefight out here today and everybody seems friendly"

"Did Eff apologize?"

"Yes she did, it's fine though I know you were all annoyed" I wave him of.

"Yeah but not with you, the Colonel just a bastard and Naomi's a bitch but she'll come around"

"Naomi's not a bitch, she's been nice to me"

"Really?" I nod

Cook looks surprised, "Huh, she's usually an ice cold bitch, you saw her earlier"

"Like I said she's been nice to me" I repeat.

"She must really like you then" he waggles eyebrows and laughs.

Cook is a great guy once you got beyond the crude remarks and the lewdness, you just can't stay mad at him he's got this charm about him that makes you love him and his boisterous ways. You can tell he truly cares for those he loves and I can see why him and Naomi are good friends, I'm even finding myself enjoying his company.

"So how long have you known Naomi?" I ask him.

He grins, "Oh we go way back, since middle school I think. In college we did everything together parting, drugs, drinking one of the best times of my life"

"Sounds like you had fun" I sigh sadly.

"Yep, didn't you do all that" his tone is confused, like he can't understand anybody not doing the stuff he did.

"Not really, college wasn't a good experience" I reply the best I can without giving too much away.

He waggles his eyebrows and looks me up and down, "I know how I could make you feel better"

"What"

"Me and you should get together and feel alright" he leans into me.

"Sorry Cook, but that's never going to happen, for starters you haven't got tits and don't think I would want to go near your crayola dick" I smile innocently at him. I never had a problem about telling people about my sexuality, if they don't like it they can fuck off.

Cook grabs his heart and feigns hurt, "Hit it where it hurts Emilio man"

Naomi walks back in at that moment, freshly showered and drying her head roughly with her towel.

"What the fuck's the matter with you" she asks Cook, chucking her towel on the bed.

"Emily just told me she one of yours, what the matter with you girls"

"One of my what?" Naomi asks confused, I shrug not knowing what he is on about.

"A lesbian" he says bluntly and watch as Naomi's eyes go wide while I chock on my breath, Cook hits me on my back to clear the cough "Hey you two should get it on and I should watch"

"Fuck off Cook" she says and I can hear the shock in her voice.

He laughs "I'll be leaving you two alone then" he waggles his eyebrows at us both, "If you change your mind, you know where to find me"

"Not now and not ever" I shout as he leaves, Naomi is shifting uncomfortably on her feet, at the end of her bed while I'm still sat on it.

Naomi looks at me nervously, "So Em, your gay then?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with it" I retort a bit too harshly, why would she care Cook said she's gay herself. It's just my automatic response to reply defensively. I don't mean too but back in college I got lot of abuse because of it, mainly from my mum and sister but they are okay with it now. Like I said Katie grew up and accepts me for I am. My mother took longer but has came around to idea and now finds it quite interesting and she's like my number one fan, always asking me questions about it and sets me up with women she meets, it very embarrassing and sometimes I think I like it more when she hated the idea of me being gay.

"No, sorry" she mutters quietly and goes to about tiding the tent.

I sigh and get up of the bed "Naomi I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that, I just when I was in college I got a lot of grieve about it"

"Yeah okay" she replies quickly in a way I know she's upset.

"Naomi, I said I'm sorry" I plead with her to forgive me.

"I said it was fine" she says frustrated.

"Okay" I reply quietly knowing she isn't going to forgive me yet. I walk sadly over to my bed and lay down on facing away from her trying to stop the tears that are threatening to leave my eyes. I don't even know why I'm even this upset but the thought of Naomi being mad at me really hurts.

I hear her sigh and footsteps walking towards me, I feel her hand on my shoulder pushing it down forcing me to look at her "I'm sorry and it's fine, I'm not mad at you" I nod and she smiles which cause me to smile back "and I'm sorry you got grief, do you want to talk about it"

"Not really"

"Well I'm here if you do ever want to talk about it" I nod and Naomi climbs into her bed getting under her covers.

"Night Em" she says.

"Goodnight Naomi"

I grab my towel and decide to for a shower, it's late now and the sun is just setting so I can still see where I'm going. I reach the shower unit and there's no one inside which I'm glad for because I can relax without being disturbed. There's about ten shower cubicles spilt up by walls either side and there's only a shower curtain the block out the outside world. I step into one the cubicles and pull the curtain across, I hang the towel and on the hook by the wall. I strip of all my clothes and put them in the corner so they won't be hit by the water, I don't care if anyone will see that I'm naked because I'm shattered and I need to feel the hot water on my skin.

I turn on the shower and wait till it gets hot before I step into the cascade of water, it is absolute bliss and I feel my muscles being to relax almost immediately as the hot water pounds my skin, I put my hands on the wall either side of shower letting the water run down my back. I can feel by body relax but my mind is still going ten to the dozen, all I think is that Naomi is gay, Naomi likes women, Naomi likes sex with women, she likes tits and fanny. Does Naomi even like me like that? Maybe she just wants to become friends and I don't want to ruin our friendship by making a move on her. I think I need to talk to Effy because she knows Naomi quite well but can I trust her?

I must have stood in the shower for a long time because the water is now freezing. I turn it off and grab my towel, drying myself off. I wrap the towel around me, deciding not to put my dirty cloths back on and slip my boots on. It's dark outside now but there's just enough light that I manage to back to the tent without getting lost. Naomi is laying on her back, eyes closed and her breathing even, telling me she is asleep. I drop my clothes and towel on the floor at the end of my bed and pull some underwear and a baggy t-shirt out of my backpack and put them on.

I look back at Naomi's sleeping form and take a seat on the edge of her bed and stare down at her, I feel like a bit a stalker watching her sleep but I couldn't care less. I lean forward pushing the hair on her face behind ear, she looks so beautiful and peaceful. I sigh quietly "Where did you come" I mutter before kissing her forehead and slipping into my own bed. I don't fall to sleep for what seem like hours but can't be longer than half-hour before exhaustion eventually takes over my body and my dreams are filled with blue and blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Please let me know what you think, Thanks**


	4. Midnight Kiss

**A/N – Here's the next chapter, took me a while to write this one so it would be nice to know what you think, I was quite sad know no reviewed the last chapter (even to tell me it was crap) but hey want am I going to do :) I hope you are still all enjoying this and thanks for reading.**

**Crazy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Midnight Kiss<p>

Naomi

It's been three days since I met Emily and well, we've been getting along really well. We spend most nights just talking about random stuff, she's been telling me lot about her niece, and oh my does she loves talking about her, her first words, first steps and every little thing she does. Emily talks with so much emotion and passion and I will probably never get tried of listening to her voice. She really does love Jamie, you can tell because she gets the biggest smile and her eyes light up every time she mentions or thinks about her. Yesterday Emily was on Skype to her sister and niece, she told me to come and say hello, we ended up talking for hours, Jamie was very pleased to meet Emily's new friend. Jamie is great, she very intelligent for her age and looks like younger version of Emily.

I met Emily's sister Katie as well, first thing I noticed is that they are not identical, Katie face is rounder and she has a slight lisp but the big difference was their eyes. To anyone they would look the same but Emily's eyes hold so much more emotion and warmth, their beautiful, she's beautiful. When Katie found out I was a 'lezza' her words not mine, she kept teasing me and Emily but I held back the sarcastic remarks I would usually dish out because for one their was Emily's two year old niece there and that said child was also teasing us which tamed my anger but it was Emily's laughing along with them that totally got rid of it and I found I didn't mind the teasing.

When I asked why Katie still lived with her mother, she told that Katie got cancer last year but they managed to catch it early and she is in the all clear now but they still keep a close eye on it, in case it returns and their mother refused to allow her sister to live on her own with a child. So Jenna looks after Jamie while Katie's at work, Emily's says she always moans about it but thinks she really thinks she is grateful that thier mother is their to help Katie.

During our chats I told Emily about my mum and her hippy ways and all the stupid protest marches she and I went on. I also told her about mine and Cook's antic's during college and our time in the army, all the drunken parties and nights out and I noticed that whenever I mentioned a girls name that I may or may not of kissed, I swear I could see jealousy and hurt but as soon as it was there it was gone, so I just ignored it because I don't think Emily thinks of me that way or that's of I've convinced myself, oh who am I kidding, Emily totally has the hots for me, she's shit at hiding it. I just hope I'm better at hiding my true feelings towards her.

I really like spending time with Emily, probably a bit to much and I'm really finding it hard to keep her at arms length. The more I push her away the closer she gets and I can see the hurt her every time I do try and push her away, she tries to hide it but I can see it in her eyes and I hate being responsible for that. I wish I didn't have to be so scared, I wish I could talk to my mum but all phone calls are monitored and this is something I would rather not talk about with prying ears listening in. My mum is annoying as hell but she's very understanding and always has advice to dish out and I do love her even if I don't tell her but she knows.

"Fucking Hell!" I yell as I miss the target again. Effy and Emily turn to look at me before going back to what they were doing.

We are at the shooting range and I can't bloody concentrate properly because Emily looks so damn hot, it is really distracting. I try to push all thoughts of Emily out of my mind with little success, and I try and focus on the target at the end of the range, I fire my weapon and clip the edge of the target missing yet again. I scream out in frustration and start cursing loudly.

"Alright Naoms, that's fifth time you've missed" Emily says concerned, her voice calming down.

"Yeah _Naoms_, you seem a bit distracted" Effy smirks putting empathises on Emily's nickname for me.

"No I'm fine, just a bit tired"

Effy raises an eyebrow "Someone being keeping you up later"

Emily blushes "No… well yes but not the way your thinking"

"Well…"

"Effy fuck off" I exasperate.

Effy takes the hint and goes back to shooting, while I should also go back to practicing but instead I find myself yet again staring at Emily's arse and curves, as she fires her weapon and hits the target's centre. I glace over to Effy who is also looking at Emily intently and if I'm not wrong I can see jealousy written all over her face, that thought is confirmed as Emily hit's the target centre again and Effy scowl deepens. Effy has always been considered the best shot in the company and now Emily has come and challenged that, Effy is usually good at hiding her emotions but right now is an open look, well that is until she catches me and she goes back to being unreadable.

"Emily's got a really good shot, don't you think Eff" Emily blushes at my comment, I love that I have that effect on her and I think she the most adorably cute person I have ever met.

"Yeah, she alright" Effy answers coldly.

I laugh but I say every word with sincerity "_Alright_, she's bloody amazing, I'd be worried if I was you Eff"

"I'm not as good as Effy, Naomi" Emily says sadly.

"Don't put yourself down Em, you are really good" I pause smirking at Effy and she raises an eyebrow "Hey, I think we should have a competition"

"What" Emily and Effy say simultaneously, taken completely by surprise.

"Yeah you two should have a competition, ten shots each highest score wins, watch ya think"

Effy actually looks unsure about it, now that's a first, "err… um…"

"What's the matter Effy afraid you'll lose" I tease her.

Effy raise her eyebrow and seems to get her confidence back, "No I'm up for it, if Emily is"

"Yeah fine, let's do it" Emily answers.

"Alright you to prepare and I'll go and get the others"

"What, why" Emily asks me wearily.

"We'll make a bet out of it"

I run back to our tents and find Freddie and Cook playing on the Xbox, and eagerly wanted to come watch the competition once I explained what we were doing, JJ also decided to come after I finally got him to shut up talking technically jargon I didn't understand and got the chance to explain. I also decided to go and see what the other squads were doing. Only Echo and Bravo teams were on base apart from us, apparently Charlie and Foxtrot squads were on assignment and Alpha was stuck on patrol again, the fourth time this week. Because of our reputation and record we hardly ever get put on patrol duty, just as well it's fucking boring, but we volunteer about once a month to keep the other squads happy.

Everyone was eager to watch this event, especially the two pricks from Echo: Dave and Matty, probably just want to perv on Effy and Emily. They think they are the practical jokers and really funny when really they are childish, immature and my god they piss me of so much I actual considered killing them in their sleep once, probably would of done it as well if I didn't have they chance of being sent to prison.

I was actually quite surprised everyone was interested because I'd only done it to piss Effy off and now everyone's here waiting for the girls to finish preparing, I'm very nervous for Emily. I didn't mean to put her on the spot like that, it was meant to be a bit of fun but everyone's taking it seriously. I wouldn't of mentioned it if I didn't think Emily could beat Effy, she's probably actually the only one in the company that has a realistic chance of beating her but Effy is good, very good and I don't want Emily to be humiliated in front of the company. I'm really starting to feel guilty and even more so when I see the fear behind Emily's eyes, shit she's going to hate me for this.

"Well you've brought back quite a crowd Naomi" Effy says pointing to people standing around.

"Well people won't believe it when Ems kicks your ass" I say confidently.

"Right Naomikins, how we doin' this" Cook asks.

"The girls get ten shots each, taking it turns to score as many points as they can, £20 stakes winner takes all"

Cook nods in agreement "Alright, Double Jay you'll keep record and hold the money"

The choices were taken. In the end Cook, Freddie, Matty and Dave went for Effy, I bet on Emily and JJ said it would be a tie. Everyone else decided to they rather just watch but the overall majority expected Effy to win. Fuck, I hope Emily proves them wrong, I know she can if she gets the confidence to do it.

Emily grabs my arm and pulls me away from the crowd so no one can hear us, "Why'd you bet on me?" she demands incredulously.

"'cause I think you can do it" I say honestly.

She scoffs "Come on, Effy is gonna kick my ass"

"I don't' think so, I think you can do anything" I say with confidence and full of sincerity causing Emily's cheek to turn red.

"Really?" she says, her angry disappearing.

"Yes, now let's go kick Effy's skinny ass" she smiles, one that reach her eyes and melts my heart, I really love… no, wait. I really like it when she smiles.

Emily wins the coin toss and decides to go first, she takes up her position, laying down looking down the scope of her weapon. The target range we are using is 300 meters, so concentration is needed and it's quite hard when everyone is still talking and trying to distract you, but before I get the chance to tell everyone to 'shut the fuck up' Cook does it for me and everyone falls silent. Emily takes her time to line the shot up and she's breathing slowly, she takes the shot just missing the centre and scores a 9. Effy's turn, she takes up the same position and hits the centre scoring a 10.

Effy manages to hit the centre another two times while Emily only hits it once and the score is 27 to Emily and 30 to Effy, it's still pretty close but I can see Emily's confidence fading quickly at her competitors performance. The fourth shot and Emily manages to hit the centre again. Effy though is being all cocky and all the lads are cheering her on, she think she already won this competition but that changes when she fucks her shot up and only scores a 3. There are gasps from the on lookers and Effy is cursing herself for being so stupid. I can't help but smile, Emily's got a really good chance of winning this now.

Unfortunately Effy managed to fight back and took the lead again, much to my disappointed. The score going into the last round are Emily – 78 and Effy – 80. Emily is only two points behind and can still win this but it's going to be close and she really needs maximum points on her last shot to give the best chance of winning and she does just that meaning Effy needs to score a 9 to win but really Effy should get that. Emily seems to know that too and looks really disappointed with herself, fuck this is all my fault. I feel so guilty that I don't notice Effy taking her shot and the shocked gasps and moans from the crowd, it's not until Emily starts screaming happily that I look up to see what all the fuss is about. Shit, Effy score a 7 meaning Emily won, it's only by one point but she still won, fucking hell Emily WON.

"Oh shit… fuck, I won" Em screams.

I contain my excitement as run over to Emily and pull her into an embrace congratulating her. Emily returns the embrace and we start jumping up and down as people congratulate her, and Effy sulks and lads who lost the bet moan, they even run to the target to check that Effy really did hit a 7, and to their disappointment she did. Me and Emily must look like a complete pair of loons jumping on and down like this, but I couldn't give a fuck because I have never felt happier.

We stop and she hugs me tight, and I can feel her breath on my ear as she whispers, "Thank you for believing in me"

She kisses me on cheek and moves out of the embrace. My cheek is burning where her lips touched my skin and it is taking all my will power not to raise my hand and stoke my cheek, instead I smile at her and she smile back before Effy interrupts us.

"Well done Emily, a dissevered win" she says coolly, no hatred, no sarcastic tone in her voice, just pure honesty.

Emily looks at her suspiciously, "Wait, did you lose on purpose"

Effy chuckles a bit "Emily I'm a lot of things but I'm not a cheat, I played my best out there, you won fair and square"

Emily nods obviously believing her, her lips form a small smile at me before she turn around and walks over to JJ and Freddie, and JJ pulls her into a hug. Do you really think Effy would let Ems win, she could missed on purpose. After all Emily is new here and Effy probably didn't want humiliate her in her first week but I don't know if she would sacrifice her reputation for that, I try to read her face for any indication but I don't find any, like that's a surprise. I pull Effy away from prying ears to challenge on the issue but before I start she holds her hand up silencing me.

"Naomi before you start, I didn't let Emily win okay, I messed up my fourth shot. She won fair and square" she says truthfully.

I nod, "Fine, I just wanted to make sure"

"Naomi, come here" Emily interrupts me, I say thanks to Effy before making my way over to Emily.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Look you've won £100" she says as she pushes the money into my hands.

I don't actually care about the money, I don't really want it to be honest, my prize was to see Ems happy, and I don't want Emily to think it was just about the bet because it wasn't, I'd rather her have it, "No Ems you won it, if it weren't you I wouldn't won it so I want you to have it"

"I can't"

"Spilt it fifty, fifty" I offer.

"Okay and thanks again Naoms, for believing in me. I believe in you too" she smiles as she walks away.

* * *

><p>It been a couple of hours and me and Em and in a our tent just talking and random stuff again when Effy and Cook walk in on us laying head to toe on the floor laughing our heads off about nothing in particular. They look down on us and Eff raises an eyebrow, I sit up and rest back against my bed and Emily does the same while the other two sit down on the opposite bed, all the time trying to contain my laughter.<p>

"Hey Cook, Eff" Emily says still chucking a bit.

"Alright Emilio" Cook says and I look at him like 'what the fuck do you what'

"Were havin' a party over in the mess and your comin' right Naomikins?" Cook answers.

Its Sarah's from Bravo Squad, 27th birthday party. It will most probably be shit, karaoke, cheap beer but its better than nothing maybe even better with Emily there, "Sure I'll come, what about you Em?"

"Yeah sounds like fun"

Cook howls "Alright were going to go fucking mental"

"Fuck sake Cook, calm down" I say.

"Sorry Blondie, anyway I'm goin' help set up, probably nick a few beers as well, you wanna come help Em, Naomi"

I shake my head while Emily says as she goes to follow Cook and Effy, "Yeah, I'll come help"

"Eff" I say quietly and look at her telling her I need to talk with her alone.

"Cook, I'm gonna stay catch up with Naomi a bit, seeing as Emily has been nicking her a lot recently" she winks at Emily causing her to roll her eyes.

"Alright see you two later come on Emilio man"

Emily throws me a smile and follows Cook out, Eff sits on her bed and stares at me with a knowing look. I know I asked her to stay so I could chat but I actually don't know what the fuck to say and I feel uncomfortable under her gaze and I just stare at the floor.

"What are you doing Naomi?" she finally breaks the silence and I feel myself become defensive at her words.

"What do you mean?" I shrug.

"You know what"

"No I don't or I wouldn't have asked"

"Emily" she simply says.

"What about Emily" I say and she raise an eyebrow "What, we talk and get along"

"So you're still in denial"

"I'm not denying anything, Emily is just a friend, maybe you should get some tips of her about being one" I say angrily.

She sighs and sounds bored at this game we've played so many times "Why are you so reluctant"

"I'm not, I don't like Emily like that"

She scoffs "Oh god, it's worse than I thought"

"Oh just fuck off Effy" I say with my hand in my hands.

"Personally I don't what you see in her, she not that good looking, what's her name that you hooked up before this tour… Alice was it, yeah she was way hotter and a bet she swans about like she owns the place just 'cause her dad's the boss. I bet she's a right bitch" I feel myself getting very angry, how fucking dare she talk about Emily like that.

"Do not fucking talk about her like that, you don't know her. Emily's not a bitch, she's very nice and she's definitely nothing like her dad. And fuck you, Alice seriously how blind are you, Emily is ten times hotter than her, Emily is beautiful…" I say before my mind processes what I'm saying, I see a large knowing smirk across Effy face and then I realised that she was doing. She fucking planned it, she knew I would defend Emily.

"You said that on purpose didn't you" she winks at me, "Fucking bitch" I mutter.

"Come on Naomi, this could be the start of a really great relationship and you're hell bent on fucking it up." She stopped, a sudden realisation dawning on her, "Oh, that's why you're avoiding her isn't it, you really like her don't you?"

I sigh, "Fine, yes I really like Emily but it's really weird Eff"

"How so" she inquires.

"It's not like the other girls, I don't want to just fuck her, don't get me wrong I sure that would be fucking amazing. But I like hanging out with her, just being with her makes me happier, you know"

"Maybe it's a signal"

"What" I ask confused.

"Maybe it's time you grew up and start a proper relationship, I think she would be great for you and don't give me that bullshit about you can't have a relationship in the army because look at me and Cook, I'll admit it not always ideal but we make it work"

"What about her dad, what if she doesn't like me like that" I know I'm clinging onto threads her, because I couldn't give a shit about her dad and I know Emily is in some way attracted to me, you would have to be blind not to see it.

"She a grown women Naomi, she can make her own decisions, she doesn't need her dad's approval and by the way she looks at you, in fact the way you both look at each other when you think the other isn't looking, it's clear she definitely feels the same way"

"Really?" I ask shyly.

"I think that she would go to end the world for you" and you know what, I believe it too because I would do exactly the same for Emily.

"What if it doesn't work, I just wish I didn't have to be so scared" I admit, feeling tears prick my eyes, I quickly blink them away.

"Naomi" I look up at Effy as she sits down next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders, "Unfortunately being scared is part of being in a relationship. You have to trust that Emily will cherish you and make you grow, not crush you. Sometimes it doesn't work out, look at parents, total fuck ups but if you're not prepared to even try then you die anyway."

I smile, "So do think me and Emily could work"

"Yes but you'll have to make the first move and let her in, you clearly like her and she's likes a lot, so just go for it" she says softly.

"Right, yes, you're right as usually"

"So what you going to do"

"I'm going to go for it" I say and I will, Effy has really helped get my fears out the way and I really do like Emily. I think I'll do it tonight at the party before I lose my new found courage and the alcohol should also help.

"Good, now come on, you can help me with my present for Cook" she grins, _Oh God Help ME!_

* * *

><p>So here I am, sitting at the bar of his birthday party, to give Cook and the lads credit they have done a pretty good job of setting up the mess hall. They got a DJ turn table, set up lights, made a dance floor and most importantly got a shit load of alcohol, a truck load by the looks of it. I've been here just over an hour and I'm on my third pint, staring into the glass watching the bubbles go up. In reality I'm trying to gain the courage to talk to Emily but every time I try, I back out and make an excuse. She looks absolutely stunning tonight as well, but then again she looks stunning all the time. She is dancing with Effy at the moment and my god do I wish I was in Effy place at the moment.<p>

The evening goes on and I am defiantly drunk now, I been looking for Ems but haven't seen since everyone sang happy birthday 30 minutes ago. Cook and Effy are performing an awful rendition of Robbie Williams Millennium and Effy seems to be hating it and is totally out of tune, Cook isn't much better and is just as pissed but is milking the crowd, he is always been so fucking funny, definitely a Karaoke King when he's drunk, actually scratch the drunk part, he'd probably do it if he was sober as well.

As I'm watching Cook trying to sing, I hear very distinct laugh, a laugh that I love. My eyes scan the room in the direction of the sound and that's then I spot her, Emily looking radiant as usually, I can't help but smile at how beautiful she looks. I realise she not alone though, she laughing along with a slim brunette women, I frown as a surge of jealously rushes though my body, I continue to watch as the talk and laugh together, I really hate this brunette now and she definitely likes Emily as she keeps touching Emily on the arm or knee. I notice though Emily looks a very uncomfortable as the girls leans into her, see catch's me staring at her and mouths 'helps me'.

Okay, Emily is asking for my help and who am I to refuse, time to stop being a coward and man up. I quickly down the rest of my beer and confidently stride over to Emily and the brunette, Emily looks very relived at my presence but the brunette, well looks could kill I would be dead.

"Hey Ems, I've been looking for all night, who this?" I say innocently.

"Hi, Naomi this is Jade, Jade Naomi"

"Nice to meet you" I hold out my hand, she takes it forcefully, glaring daggers at me.

"How do you to know each" I inquire.

"We don't, we just got talking" Emily answers quickly before Jade can open her mouth.

"Mind if I join?"

Jade starts, "Well me and Ems…"

"Course you can Naoms" Emily interrupts.

"Oh, okay then" Jade sighs.

"So Jade, what is it you do"

"I'm here on an IT internship, only stopping the night" she explains.

"Oh that's a shame" I say, my voice dipping with sarcasm.

"It's actually kind of getting kind of late, so I should go, do you wanna come Emily" Jade says with want I guessing this supposed be her sexy 'come to bed' voice but sounds more like a dying cat.

"No thank you, I'm going to stay with Naomi"

"Oh, right then I should getting going then" she sounds disappointed, and gets out pen and paper and writes down a number, "Call me if you change your mind" she winks then walks off.

Emily sighs and throws the piece of paper away, "Jesus, thank you, that was painful"

"I could see that, wanna do shots"

"God yes, I need some something after that"

I order three shots of tequila each. We clink our glass together and down the shot, the liquid burning my throat. I down the other two in quick succession.

"Naoms, come dance with me" Emily asks me happily.

I nod and Emily grabs my hand pulling me away from the bar and towards the mass of bodies that are dancing on the make-shift dance floor. Emily's hands instantly find there way onto my hips, she pulls me in, but not close enough that our bodies make contact. My eyes widen as Emily begins to move her hips along with the music. _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God_.

As I start to slightly sway my own hips to the music, Emily tightens her grip and pulls me closer and I hesitatingly place my hands on her shoulders. Emily smiles up at me before closing her eyes and letting her head fall back, turning her face up towards the ceiling. My nerves start to settle having receiving that beautiful smile of hers and I let my body go at her touch of her hands and hips.

I make a quick sweep around the dance floor with my eyes noticing the mass of bodies here, everyone must be on the dance floor but I can no longer focus on anything else in the room, anything other than Emily. _Emily. Emily's fingers. Emily's arms. Emily's hands. Emily's hair. Emily's neck glistening with sweat. Emily's perfect body pushed against mine! Oh God! Oh my God! It's okay. This is more than okay, it bloody fantastic, just dance with her. It's easy. Christ, she feels good. Just relax and dance and stop thinking you stupid cow!_

As the space between us slowly begins to vanish, Emily's eyes lock with mine, those deep brown eyes that tear right through me looking deep into my soul and I know she can see the raging desire that lies behind my cool blue ones. She smiles that unbelievably adorable and sexy smile that makes me go weak at knees. I bite bottom lip, I have been found out, no turning back now, and all I want to do now is put my hands all over her.

Emily reaches up, sliding her fingers around the back of my neck, drawing our bodies impossible closer. My hands slid from her shoulders, down her arms onto her hips, gripping them securely before pulling her in all the way, our bodies pressed against each other fully, not a millimetre of space between us. Her brown eyes stare wide open into my blue ones, as she rakes her fingers through the back of my soft blonde locks. I couldn't help but close my eyes and let my head fall back as the feeling of it all wash over me.

_Emily's breasts against mine. Emily's fingers in my hair. Emily's thigh between my legs. Fuck. _I was defenceless, Emily had complete and utter control over me and it made my heart pound in my chest and my stomach drop to my feet. I have never felt so alive.

Emily playfully spins around in my arms, her back now pressed flushed against my chest, letting her arm twist with her body until the palm of her hand found the my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into the soft caress just before she her hand travels back down my body to find both of my hands on her hips. She covers my hands over her own, intertwining our fingers together. Emily pushes her back against my breasts as she once again finds the beating rhythm of the music.

Emily rest her head back onto my shoulder and her brown hair gets into my face. But I don't mind, instead I breathe in through my nose, taking in the magnificent scent that is Emily. This must be the alcohol...but I have no control around Emily…

Emily pulls me closer by my hips, if that was actually possible, pressing myself against her, her arse grinding against my crouch, it felt amazing. Every movement sent fire through my body, every touch left me wanting more. Emily's hand found the back of my neck again and she tilted her head back, pulling my mouth toward hers. Our lips were just seconds away from touching when Cook howls at the top of this voice breaking us apart.

I stepped away from her as Cook and Effy made their way over to us, Effy had her arm around a very pissed Cook, keeping him from falling over.

"Would you two help take him back, can't manage on my own"

"Sure we'll help"

We help Effy get a now asleep Cook into bed and deicide to hit the sack as well but not before Eff throws with an apologetic smile and a 'sorry'. We walk over to our tent arms around each other in silence. Once inside we turn to face each other, and I stare into those beautiful brown eyes of hers, which were still sparkling but now had something else in them that I couldn't place.

She was smiling at me as we stood in front of one another, and my heart was beating so loudly I am sure she'd be able to hear it. My gaze drifts briefly down to her lips and all I could think was how kissable they looked. My eyes met hers again and I gasp quietly when I see her pupils dilate and I was under no illusion that my eyes were probably a mirror image of her own.

I smiled and gently raise my hand to stroke her cheek. As I lean forward, I close my eyes when I finally press my lips on hers marvelling how soft they feel. The kiss was a chaste kiss on the lips, no movement needed and all I could think about was how had been longing to do this, to feel Emily's touch, it was like something had been awakened inside me.

I pull away, "You're sure this is okay?"

She nods, "Never been surer" she whispers, causing me to smile.

I had never wanted anything more than to feel those lips against mine again. Our mouths reconnected, it started of soft and slowly but grew with urgency but full of passion. Fuck this was immense, the way her lips feel, the way she tasted and I drank it all in as she nibbles on my bottom lip causing me to moan and I can feel her smirk into the kiss. The weak knees were back with a vengeance and this was a million times better than anything I have experienced.

I slid one of my arms around Emily's waist to pull her in closer, causing her to moan this time as our bodies are tight against one another. I ran my free hand through her beautifully soft hair. Taking my actions as her cue, I feel Emily's hand move around the back of my neck and she pulls me closer to deepen the kiss, sending me even further into blissful heights I was experiencing. By now everything else in the world had faded away and the only thing that was left was me and Emily and our near perfect kiss.

I cautiously ran my tongue across her bottom lip asking for invitation and the throaty moan that I got I return was enough to make me nearly lose my balance. I didn't need asking twice as I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth and as I finally touched the tip of her tongue, my whole body exploded. I slowly run my hand down her back and under the hem of her shirt seeking out the skin here, and she growls into the kiss at the contact and only spurs her on.

Our tongues continued to dance passionately with each other and all I could think about how I never, ever wanted this to end. I felt her pull away slightly and couldn't help the small whimper escape my mouth at how unfair it was until I realised that if I didn't get some air soon I was going to faint. I reluctantly broke away and took a large gulp of air as Emily did the same.

"Fuck, that was amazing." I say when I finally get my breath back.

Emily smiled at me and all I could think about was kissing her again, so I do. This time when we pulled apart, she was grinning from ear to ear and I'm sure I was the same. A yawn escaped my lips as the alcohol and exhaustion began to take control of my body but all I want to do is taste Emily's lips again. I lean in again but this time she puts a hand to my shoulder.

"You're tired and we should really get some sleep" I pout at the comment, which cause a small giggle to escape from Emily's mouth

"Goodnight Naoms" she leans up and pecks on the lips with her own before turning around and slipping into bed, and I stand fixed to the floor.

"Night Em" I say quietly before moving under my covers, my head hits the pillow and I have the biggest smile on my face as I to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Please Review :) and thanks for reading!**


	5. New Assignments

**A/N – Sorry this has taken a while to update guys but have been busy with university, first week back and I've already got three assignments :( plus I've got to find a years work placement for next year and the university likes to make the process 10 times harder than if you finding a job on your own (wankers!) and it's assessed, I mean how the fuck can they asses you, you either get the job or not, are they going to fail me when I get rejected a job, I don't know. Anyway enough of my rambling, I sure you've got better things to do than listen to my problems.**

**I quick shout out to two stories I'm really enjoying at the moment, 'From Green to Gold' by LikeNobodysWatching and 'If Hell Freezes Over' by GhostWriter69. If you haven't read them yet, why are you reading this piece of crap, go read them now!**

**Hope you are still all enjoying this. This chapter is mainly just a filler, the action, shooting and killing will happen in next couple of chapters. All mistakes are mine and still don't own anything to do with skins. A quick thanks to everyone who alerts and reviews this, especially gemma peridot for your kind reviews :)**

**Crazy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – New Assignments<strong>

Emily

I'm woken up by the rays of light penetrating the tent, I slowly open my eyes but immediately shut them due to the blinding sunlight and the pounding in my head. Fucking hell I've not been this hungover in a long time, it feels like there's a fucking brass band playing in my head, how much did I drink last night? Ah last night. I think back to it and it brings a smile to my face, dancing with Naomi, kissing with Naomi, oh fucking hell kissing Naomi I felt like I died and gone to heaven. I lick my lips at the thought and I can still taste the distinctive taste that is Naomi on my lips. If I had my way I'd kiss her forever, it was truly wonderful.

I don't know what came over me last night when I asked her to dance, it was definitely the alcohol talking, if wasn't drunk I don't think I would have the courage to do want I did but it was fucking amazing feeling Naomi pressed flush against my body. I can't help but think that Naomi was drunk to, what if it was just the alcohol talking, she may not even like me that way. She said she doesn't do relationships and I don't want to be another one of her mindless shags. What if she doesn't even remember last night? What if wakes up and says it was a drunken mistake? What if she says she regretted it? Oh fuck that would most certainly kill me.

I roll over and wince at sharp pain in my head caused by the sudden movement and look at the sleeping form of Naomi. She's so beautiful and peaceful, I wish I could capture this moment, stay like this forever. Naomi begins to stir and I watch her as she brings hand to her forehead, rubbing it and groaning, she must feel as bad as me probably worse as the drunk twice as much as me. I watch as her eyes flutter open but close almost immediately. "Fuck" slips from her lips before she grabs her pillow and smothers her face with it, shielding herself from the world. I can't help the little giggle that escapes my lips which prompts her to raise her middle figure at me and I laugh louder at the response, shaking my head which was a very bad move because the brass band is back with vengeance. After a couple minutes of silence, the pain in my head has settles slightly, I raise myself slowly onto my elbow to face Naomi.

"Morning" I say cheerfully.

She groans but lifts the pillow of her face and turns her head to face me and flutters her eyes open. When she sees the smile on my face she smiles back happily, maybe everything will be okay, but she may not remember what happened or is just being polite before she tells me it was a mistake.

"Morning" she says, her voice full of sleep before she lets the pillow fall back onto her face.

Curiosity gets the better of me, I have to know if Naomi felt anything last night. I know now is probably not the best time to ask but Naomi is so closed about her feelings, she puts up all these barriers its like trying to break into impenetrable castle, but even the strongest castle has a weakness, I just have to find it. Maybe in her sleep deprived state she will let me in a little, if only a little it will be a start.

"Naomi?" I ask softly.

"Mmm" is the muffled response I get from Naomi still under her pillow.

Before a get another word in Freddie marches into the tent, looks a bit worse of wear but has a happy grin on his face when he she the two of us.

"Morning ladies, how you felling?"

"Like shit" is Naomi's muffled response and I can't help but giggle quietly.

"Good, well get up, colonel wants a briefing in 20 minutes."

Naomi shoots up into a sitting position wincing at the pain, her pillow falling to her lap, "What the fuck, Freds. It's Sunday and…" she glances over to her watch "…fucking hell, it's seven in the morning on a Sunday, tell him to fuck off" she falls back onto her bed.

"Already did that, but your dad is coming and he wants us all there" he points to me.

I frown, "My dad?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, I was just ordered to make sure everyone is there" Freddie explains.

"Why the fuck is he giving out mission briefings, they just trained us, we don't work for Fitch Industries" Naomi complains.

"Like I said, I don't know, just be there I hear Rob Fitch is not a man to be kept waiting" with that Freddie leaves.

My dad couldn't go one week without interfering could he? Fucking hell, I thought that now I'm in a squad my dad would leave me alone and I would get some proper assignments, I knew it was to good to be true when he agreed to transfer me here and now I've brought five extremely qualified soldiers down with me.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "You alright Em" Naomi asks and hearing her voice settles the anger that was brewing up inside me.

"Yeah fine, I'm just annoyed that my dad has to interfere _again_ and now is going to affect you as well as me"

"Look I'm sure anything is fine, I bet he probably just warns he rest of us to look after his little girl" she jokes.

I nod before saying, "Well no point dwelling on it, might as well get it out of the way"

I get out of bed a pull her t-shirt over my head and Naomi eyes widen, it's only then that I realise I wasn't wearing anything under my shirt and my breasts are on full display for Naomi. I quickly turn around finding a bra while blushing furiously. I get changed a I can feel Naomi's eyes burning my back, once I finish pulling my trousers up and I turn around finding Naomi laying in her bed stating at my intently.

"Perv" I say and shock Naomi from the daydream she was having, I can only hope that it involved me and her naked somehow.

"What?" she stutters, blushing and looking down at her hands, yeah it definitely involved me and her naked, I smile at the thought.

"See something you like?" I tease.

"What, I was looking at the fly on tent, behind you" I raise an eyebrow "Honestly I was but it's gone now" she laughs nervously.

"Naomi, that is the lamest excuse I have ever heard"

She blushes before getting up and busying herself by getting changed into more appropriate clothing. Once she finished I decide to ask Naomi about last night, I know she probably shut me out, would have had a better chance earlier if Freddie didn't interrupted us.

"Naoms can talk about last night?"

"Can we talk about it later, you know after the briefing" she says without turning around.

"I just need to now, was it the drink" I ask pleading her to tell me.

It seems to the trick because she sighs defeated and turns around, her blue eyes looking directly into brown ones, "If I wasn't drunk then I don't think I would have kissed you" my face fall at the comment and I can't hide the hurt and disappointment, "but I'm really glad I did"

She smiles at me, "But…" before I can another word out she grabs the back my neck and crashes our mouths together. I'm shocked at first but start to respond to the kiss slipping my tongue into her mouth, moaning when our tongues meet. I grip her hips and pull her closer and it's her turn to moan. After several minutes of kissing we both reluctantly pull away gasping for air and I rest my forehead against hers smiling and she smiles back, a genuine one, one that reaches her eyes. I love it when she smiles.

"We'll talk about it after the briefing I promise" I nod and she pecks me on my lips.

She smirks before saying, "Plus I think I would like to examine that piercing on your breast more closely" she winks at me and turning away and walking out the tent swaying her hips seductively. I left frozen to the spot, I have never been turned on so quickly in my life. I smirk thinking on how to get her back, if Campbell wants to play dirty and she will get dirty, she forgets my sister is Katie Fitch. Oh this has only just begun.

* * *

><p>Bloody typical, should of know it would happen really. My dad is half-hour late, hates it when he has be kept waiting but doesn't care if he's late, hypocritical prick. It okay though because it means I get to tease Naomi more, she's been avoiding my eyes from the moment I stepped in the briefing room and brushed the side of her arm. She is lost in her thoughts, got a far away look in her eyes. I think Effy knows as well because she keeps looking between me and Naomi giving me meaningful looks.<p>

Cook brings Naomi out of her thoughts and her eyes search the room before landing on me and our eyes lock, she seems to be struggling, like she wants to look away but can't and that's when I think back to want she said earlier and how I was going to get her back. Keeping my eyes locked with hers I slowly drag my left hand up past over stomach, continuing up until I lightly graze my hand over my left breast. Naomi eyes flick down to where my hand is and she gulps audibly, I don't care if the others are watching this little exchange. I continue to move my hand slowly up my body before sliding two figures into mouth and suck on them all while keeping eye contact with her. Naomi's mouth is hanging open and I know this is definitely working a treat, paybacks a bitch.

Naomi's mouth is still wide open as a take my figures out of my mouth and Effy pushes her chin up with her index figure to close her mouth but it doesn't distract Naomi in the slightest. Her eyes quickly look down to my figures, as if she's imagining where she wants. When she looks back up and meets my eyes, I smirk and raise a questioning eyebrow at her and she turns the brightest shade of red I have ever seen, that definitely confirms my thoughts of where Naomi wanted my figures. Effy learns into Naomi and whispers something into her ear and if it's possible she turns even redder and I can't help but laugh at her reaction. Score point for Emily.

Naomi looks up at my laughter, regaining some of her confidence she gets up out of the seat opposite me with a determined look on her face. She walks around the table never breaking eye contact with me. Once she's standing behind me, she places an arm either side of me on the table and leans down so her mouth is millimetres away from my ear, her breath is ticking her skin and my breath hitches and I know she's smirking.

"That was very, _very_ naughty Miss Fitch" she whispers seductively before sucking on earlobe and it takes all my strength not to turn around, grab her and fuck her on the table in front of everyone. She continues to suck on my earlobe as one of her hands sweep my hair out of the way and expose my neck. She leaves my ear and is about kiss my neck when my dad and his PA walk through the door with the colonel.

Naomi jolts from her position at the interruption and we both redden furiously when we realise what we were doing in public and with my dad in the room, it only gets worse when I realise Cook, Effy, Freddie and JJ were all watching mine and Naomi's little interaction with each other.

"Sorry we're late, family emergency" my father says not even acknowledging my presence. Family emergency my arse, more like he was shagging his Personal Assistant. Sarah's her name, blonde hair, green eyes, fake tits and an absolute bitch, Oh and she used to be a good friend of mine back in college, that was before a heard them fucking behind my mothers back, they got the devoiced a few months later.

"Alright there lieutenant you look a little flustered?" the colonel asks.

"Yeah fine, just tired" Naomi waves him off.

Naomi quickly hurries around and takes her seat opposite me. My father sits at head of the table and the colonel starts the briefing by bringing up the computer screen on the wall. The photo of a scruffy brown haired man with a scar across his right eye comes up on screen along with all this personal details.

"John Albert Parker, an American national, born 4th June 1985 Charksville, Tennessee. He's arms dealer, three weeks ago two containers of weapons were stolen, we believe his crew are responsible for the raid -"

"Sir" Freddie's voice cuts in.

"Yes Captain" the Colonel say clearly not pleased with the interruption.

"What has this got to do this Fitch Industries, no offence Mr. Fitch, I just don't know why you have to sit in on this briefing" he asks towards my dad.

"Ah that's alright Cap'n, can I call you Cap'n." not even waiting for response he continues, "Johnny is an old friend of mine, he used to work for me until a couple of months ago. We had a disagreement and he left, also the weapons he stole are mine, this is a personal attack on me."

"We believe he is going to sell the weapons to local insurgents within the next couple of days" the Colonel adds.

"This guy's a patriot, why would he sell weapons and are most likely going to kill Americans" Cook informs us.

"Not many people want to buy our stolen goods, they're easy to track, plus when it's leaked that they were killed by our products it will damage our reputation and we will most probably lose some of our clients. He wants to hurt me, if a few Americans get killed in the process it will be an acceptable lose"

"So what do you need us for?" Naomi questions.

"Your primary objective is to capture John alive, he's no use to us dead. The meet's going down in a couple of days but we don't know where." Colonel clicks a button on the small remote control in his hand and the screen changes to a map.

"There's been a lot of recent activity at grid point 1-4, we suggest you check that out first. You'll be dropping in tonight at zero one hundred hours. It will be a HALO jump at around 30,000 feet, we have a C-130 Hercules on standby, you'll be leaving when this meeting is adjured. These files have anything you need"

Colonel hands out the six files, one for each of us and we start to go though it, mainly boring stuff nothing really important and I drone out after a couple of minutes and concentrate my attention on the blonde opposite me. _Don't think I forgotten you Miss Campbell._ I smirk to myself as I think of how to wind Naomi up.

I move my head to colonel and files below so it's looks all my attention his on him but really all I am focused on is what I'm about to do the blonde. I slip my right shoe of my foot making sure it doesn't make a sound, I then casually stoke, creating circles with my toe around Naomi's ankle. Out of the corner of my eye I see Naomi head shoot up, her eyes burning the side of my head but I just keep my eyes concentrated on the colonel but can't help the smirk that tugs at my lips.

She begins to move her leg but doesn't pull it away from my reach instead she gives me more access accepting the challenge, she really is stubborn. I begin to move my foot up the outside of her leg up to her knee very slowly before bringing back down and repeating the motion of the inside. Her breath hitches and it makes me smirk, she's struggling to keep her breathing normal as I start to lightly trace circles with my toe on the inside of her thigh. I begin to add pressure and her breathing starts to become ragged ever so slightly and she scrunches her eyes shut to concentrate on keeping her breathing normal, she has to know she is not going win.

After a couple of minutes of teasing I pull my foot away but don't remove from it position in between her legs. Her eyes open and stare into mine, the mission briefing completely forgotten. She narrows her eyes at trying to perform her famous Campbell glare but fails miserable which cause me to smile and she smile's back and I almost forget what I was going to do, almost. I quickly run my foot along the inside of her thigh, she gasps and chokes on her breath at the sudden contact. I remove my foot and slip my shoe back on.

Naomi is still choking and Cook smacks her back to clear her throat. I'm finding it extremely hard not to burst out laughing at her reaction as well as the faces my dad and our superiors and Effy has a small smile playing across her lips, she winks at me in a way I know she knows what I was doing.

"You alright there Lieutenant?" Colonel asks passing Naomi a bottle of water.

Naomi takes a huge swig of the water and nods. The Colonel then fixes his attention to me and gives me a stern look. _Oh Shit, fuck he can't know it was me can he?_ I try to act nonchalant and I don't look him in the eye, he brings his attention back to briefing. Shit that was close, it wasn't the colonel I was worried about, I couldn't give two shits if he knew, yeah it was probably very unprofessional but who cares. No I was worried about my dad, he would go fucking ballistic and tare me a new one, and at the very least he would probably chuck me out of Delta. Thinking back on it, I really shouldn't have done that things could of got ugly but the reaction I got from Naomi was total worth it.

Twenty minutes later the briefing is done, I decided not to take my chances and left Naomi alone and concentrated on the mission at hand even it did bore the shit at of me and looking at the others, they are as bored as me. As soon as it finishes my dad gets up and leaves with his PA without even throwing a glance in my direction, the way he is acting you wouldn't think I was his daughter but the thing that is really pissing me of is I don't know why he is giving me the cold shoulder, well fuck him.

While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that Naomi had grabbed my hand and started to drag me around the back of the command centre away from prying eyes and pin my body up against the wall using here hips and holds both my hands above my head, I don't think she knows how much of a turn on this is, I can feel my kickers getting wetter by the second. Her face is only centimetres away from mine, her sky blue orbs boring into mine chocolate brown ones with a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"You didn't think you would get away with it did you?"

"Why what you going to about it"

She moves her face so her lips are almost touching mine, I can feel her breath ticking my lips, I close my eyes in anticipation of what is coming but it never comes. The grip on hands is loosened and she moves away from me, I open my eyes immediately and she's now standing a few meters away from me out of my reach with a playful smile. I know what she's doing but I can't help but keep the disappointed of my face.

"W-what?" I choke out.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it. Told you, you wouldn't win" she begins to walk away but she not getting away that easily.

I spring into action and tackle her onto the ground taking her complete by surprise and start ticking her sides while she squirms underneath me. We're both laughing, it's feels so good that in can act like this with Naomi, even if I have know her little under a week, it just feels so right. I continue to tickle her keeping her squirming beneath me _just_, I may be strong but Naomi's bigger and manages to flip us over, so that now I am on my back. I try to flip us again but she puts her strong legs either side of my hips making it impossible to move them and pins each of my wrists to the ground while her bum is pressed nicely into my crouch. I try to move but it's impossible and she just smiles at me knowing she's won.

She looks absolutely stunning from this angel, a playful smile across her lips with her messy blonde hair cascading around her shoulders and her beautiful crystal blue eyes have turned about ten shades darker with desire, lust, affection and something else, Love I think but I don't what to get my hopes up.

"When are you going to learn you can't win?" she teases me.

"Maybe I didn't want to win, I quite like a dominate Naomi. Maybe -"

Before a can say anything else her mouth is on mine, tongues immediately finding each other. This kiss is different from the others, it's fast and aggressive full of lust and want and oh god it feels amazing, I never felt more alive than I do at this moment. I don't know I have lived the last 24 years of my life without Naomi and I can't think of a future that doesn't involve Naomi. Fucking hell, we've kissed about three times and now I'm thinking about our future, were not even together, yet I hope that where it's going though. I think I need to slow down a bit and concentrate on the blonde currently attached to my lips.

Her hands leave my wrists and start stoking my sides while mine are pressed flat on her back pulling her closer so our breasts are against one another, we both groan at the contact and I start to rock my hips against hers. Her mouth leaves mine and she start to plant kisses along my jaw, down my neck and along my collar before she finds my pulse point and starts sucking on it causing a loud moan to escape my throat. My hands begin to wander, travelling down her back to hem of her shirt before slipping under it to find the skin there. Her lips find mine again her hands tackled in my hair as one of my hands grabs her arse and pulling her closer to my rocking hips.

I roll us over so she is on her back and I push a thigh between her legs onto her centre and start to grind against her causing Naomi's breath to hitch. I start sucking on the pulse point on her neck as her hands stoke my back. My hands find her breasts, I start squeezing and palming them feeling the nipples go hard under my touch and I my knickers are complete drenched at the sight of the women writhing beneath me.

"Ems" Naomi's says breathless but I just attached to lips to hers to shut her up, at this moment I don't about anything else, complete lost in the blonde beauty.

"Emily" she moans into my mouth and her hands find my shoulders pushing me away from her, I look at her as if she grown two heads.

"We have to stop" I'm about to ask her if she's joking when laughing from a nearby tent brings me back to reality and what we about to do and where, behind the command building to be exact, it wouldn't look good if we were caught which is a high probability. I start to laugh uncontrollably at the situation we find our selves in. l fall onto her body burying my head into the croak of her neck to try a quell the laughing but when Naomi starts to laugh as well it makes me laugh even harder.

"God, I have no control around you" I say when our laughing dies down and she nods before she turn serious.

"Emily, I really like you and I want this to work"

"I really like you too but I don't want to be one of your mindless shags"

"NO" she yells quickly, "God no, your not. I care about you Emily. You know I've never had a proper relationship before but that's because I never felt anything for the other person, I didn't care about them. But you're different you make me feel things I never experienced and I really want to be with you. I'm not saying it's going to be easy or that I'm not going to get scared and run, but I'm definitely going to try"

"That's all I ask because I really want to be with you too" I learn down give her a quick kiss.

She moves a strand of my hair that had fallen in front of my face behind my ear, "God help me you're beautiful"

I blush, "You're not too bad yourself" I quip and she slaps me on the arm before pulling down into a chaste kiss one full of hope and promise.

"Come on, the others will be wondering where we are"

I get to my feet and offer my hand to help pull her up and to give her a peck on the lips before we walk off together, to the armoury to get ready for the mission.

As we walk into the armoury together the heads of our four other counterparts all turn to look at us with smirks across their faces.

"Jesus Blondie, Ems right for the jugular did she" Cook and Freddie start laughing at us as I go red with embarrassment and Naomi pulls her shirt up to cover her neck.

"There isn't anything there Naomi" Effy says blankly.

"Bastard" Naomi says.

"Yeah, well at least we know what you to we're up to" Cook howls pointing between us.

"I'm going to get you for that you prick" Naomi grins as her and Cook start to play fight throwing each other to the ground.

I shake my head at their childish act and go over to a table to sort my gear out, making sure I've got enough provision and ammo for the mission, as I'm checking my weapon Effy walk over and leans against the table. I look at her waiting for her to say something but she doesn't, she just looks at me with an unreadable expression so I go back to cleaning the barrel of my M4 Carbine. After a couple more moments of silence Effy speaks.

"So you kissed Naomi then" she asks coldly.

I'm about to deny it but what's the point this is Effy were on about, that and the fact Naomi and me practically admitted when we arrived but I decided to go simple, "Yep"

"And…" she pushes.

I shrug, "And what"

"Come your Emily, details" she's getting a little frustrated now.

"It was a good kiss" I shrug and she just stares at me until I finally break under her intense gaze, "Fine, it was fucking fantastic, kind of got a bit carried a way earlier" I start to blush and lose myself again as I think back to our previous snogging session.

"I can see" She laughing slightly.

"Anyway we don't want to rush into anything. I really want this work out, I just hope it doesn't freak her out to much" I smile sadly.

Effy puts a hand on my shoulder, "You do know she will probably freak out at some point, it's in her nature, you just have to be prepared to run after her"

"I know but what about my feelings, I'm terrified of this as well you know"

"Yeah, your both scared but for different reason. Your scared of losing her and in some respect so is she but she's also scared of losing her independence and becoming dependable on someone" she explains.

"I'll never ask her to do something she's not comfortable with"

"Look, Naomi is so fucked in the head, it's a fucking achievement she manages to wake up in the morning, but just give her time to adjust. I've never seen her happier then I have just know, your going to be the best thing that happened to Naomi she just has figure that out herself." I nod knowing that Naomi has to do it herself, there's only so much I can do but if I try and force her into anything it will have the opposite effect, I just hope she figures it out soon.

I look over to Naomi and if sensing my eyes on her she looks up and smiles brightly at me before continuing to clean her weapon, "Everything's going to be fine Emily and if she does fuck it up, well I give a kick up the arse" I laugh at that.

"Right, you better get ready, were leaving soon" with that she walks off and I continue to pack my gear.

* * *

><p><em>OPERATION Swordfish, Day 1 – 01:10am<em>

"Pre-jump, two minutes" the pilot of the C-130 Hercules comes over the radio, announcing how many minutes are left until we hit the jump spot.

"Two minutes" Freddie voice confirms.

We take our positions behind the Off-ramp waiting for the red light to change to green to give us conformation to jump. Freddie stands at the front waiting for the signal from the pilot, Cook is next to him the first to jump, JJ behind him followed by Effy, Me and then Naomi at the back, we check each others parachutes one last time as the one minute mark approaches.

"One Mi-" The pilot is cut off has alarms start blaring out warning us of a missile lock.

"Shit, missile lock, performing evasive manoeuvres"

The plane banks sharply to the left, the movement causes me to lose my balance and I have to grab the cargo netting to keep myself upright.

"Launch the countermeasures. Freddie get your team out of here" the pilot shout from the cockpit.

I see the aircraft launch it countermeasures as Cook and JJ jump from the plane. Then all hells breaks lose as the missile hits the right side of the fuselage, the force of the explosion throwing me to the other side of the plane, my back hits the metal railing, sending an excruciating pain though my body. Freddie is tossed out the plane and I can see Effy laying a few feet in front of me. There is a fire aboard and one of the engines is ablaze where the missile hit.

"This is Big Daddy, we've been hit, fire aboard. We're going down, repeat we're going down"

"Emily get the fuck up!" Effy shouts to me as she gets up, she turns around and jumps out the plane without a second glance.

I get up and I'm about to jump when I remember Naomi, fuck I didn't see her leave the plane, "NAOMI" I shout as I move towards the front of the aircraft looking for the blonde. The heat from the fire causes me to block my face with my hands.

"NAOMI WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I shout again getting worried, I then spot her and relief floods my body briefly until I see that she's unconscious and trapped under a metal beam.

"Shit Naomi" I run over to her and try and move the metal beam but it's too heavy, I smack her on the head shouting her name to try a wake her. A few moments later her eyes flicker open.

"Emily, get the fuck out of here" she scolds me as the plane continues to plummet to the ground.

"I'm not leaving you"

"Emily. Go" she says forcefully but I refuse again, trying to lift the heavy metal beam again.

Realising I'm not leaving, Naomi helps me lift the metal beam of her thighs, freeing her and I pull her into a hug without thinking.

"Shit, we've got another missile" I hear the pilot's voice from the cockpit.

Naomi grabs me and pulls me to the off-ramp, we're just about to jump when the second missile hits the plane and the blast propels my into the night sky and out of Naomi's grasp. I move so my belly faces the ground, arms and legs out to try and slow the rate my fall. I pull the strap for my parachute but nothing happens, I try my reserve chute as well put again nothing happens. Shit I'm over 20,000 feet in the air, falling without a chute, I didn't think it would end like this.

"Emily why haven't you pulled your chute" Naomi's voice comes though a radio unit.

"Shit Naomi, I haven't got one, lost my reserved chute as well" I say panic laced in my voice.

"Fuck, Emily hang on, hold still"

"I'm falling Naoms, can't exactly stay still" I trying to make joke but the uncertainty in my voice is easily picked up on by the blonde.

"It's alright Ems, I'm coming, everything going to be fine. I promise" she reassures me.

Next thing I know I feel a something smash into my back, at first I think it's a piece of the plane but soon realise the arms securely fastened around my waist, Naomi. I feel myself calm down and relax into her embrace and I move my position so I'm facing her and grab hold of her like my life depended on it. At least if I die now, I will die happy.

"Pull my chute" she shouts into my ear, I grab hold of her main chute strap and pull but nothing happens, fucking hell parachutes are seriously not my friend.

"It didn't work"

"Pull the reserve one"

I find the reserve chute cord but we're so close to the ground it doesn't take full affect. Last thing I remember before we hit the ground is the fear in Naomi's eyes, then everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Please don't hate me, if you review and I'll try and update faster, it only takes minute depending on what you write, Thanks :)**


	6. Out of Range

**A/N**** – ****I ****know ****I****'****m ****crap ****at ****updating ****this, ****been ****busy ****with ****Uni ****and ****stuff ****but ****here****'****s ****the ****next ****chapter, ****I****'****ll ****try ****and ****get ****the ****next ****one ****out ****faster ****but ****no ****promises. ****While ****English ****is ****my ****first ****language, ****I****'****m ****still ****pretty ****shit ****at ****it, ****so ****all ****spelling ****and ****grammar ****mistakes ****are ****my ****own ****it****'****s ****probably ****riddled ****with ****them. ****I ****switch ****POV****'****s ****in ****this ****chapter, ****let ****me ****know ****whether ****you ****like ****it ****or ****not ****because I****may ****do ****it ****again ****in ****the ****future, ****so ****if ****you ****don****'****t ****like ****it ****best ****to ****tell ****me ****now. ****Anyway ****as ****always ****thanks ****to ****everyone ****who ****reads ****this and reviews,****let ****me ****know ****that ****you ****think, ****doesn****'****t ****take ****long ****to ****write ****a ****review, T****hanks****:)**

**Crazy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**6**** – ****Out ****of ****Range**

Naomi

_OPERATION __Swordfish, __Day__1__ – __05:40am_

I am woken from my restless slumber by a digging in my back, I sit up but immediately regret it as a shooting pain runs down my spine and there's a pounding against my skull and my ankle. Oh fuck my ankle, how did I not notice the pain until know its fucking killing me. I wiggle my toes but that just intensifies the pain, I leave my foot alone and lean back on my hands and survey my surroundings. I'm laying in a rocky out cove, I obviously didn't land here or I was incredibly lucky not to hit one of the many boulders surrounding me. I must have been carried or dragged here, probably by Emily because I very much doubt it if insurgents would leave me untied with my weapons. Shit Emily, I look around franticly for her, but I don't see any sign of her and my ankle still hurts too much for me to walk around to search for her. I would shout out her name but I'm in the middle of no where and I don't know if any enemy combatants are around so I decide to just to lie back down and close my eyes.

I let out a deep sigh at how fucked up this is. The sun is just peeking over the mountains tops, the warm rays hitting my face and there's a slight breeze in the air. I love it like this when the air is still cool from the previous night and the sun warms you up but not so much so you're sweating and everything is peaceful, nothing can be heard expect for the breeze running across the sandy ground. I've never really noticed Afghanistan like this, so peaceful when there's no fighting, no shooting, nobody dying. It's actually rather relaxing, it would make a good holiday destination if people didn't want to kill you.

Oh yeah, talking of people trying to kill me, what the fuck was that on the Hercules, it just blew up. I don't know what it was either, couldn't have been a surface to air missile or halo because we were too high, so it must have been some such of fighter jet but that would have shown up on the radar unless it was a stealth fighter but only the jets like that in this region are American and NATO force jets. So that means unless this guy John Parker is better equipped then we thought it just have been friendly fire but when would an Allied fighter jet shoot down another plane, it doesn't make sense.

But I can't really think about that right know because I've got to get in contact with the rest of the squad or command. I know Cook and JJ got out of the plane in time and Emily left with me even though I don't know where she is know but I hope she's safe, hell I hope they all are. That leaves Freds and Effy, I didn't see them on the aircraft so I presume they got out, god this is so fucked up.

I active my earpiece radio, it's only short range but has an encrypted frequency so only the other members of Delta squad can hear, but nothing happens I don't even get static it's just dead, I take the offending item off my head and inspect it to find that the microphone and earpiece are no longer attached. Fucking great, I throw it to the ground annoyed and frustrated, useless piece of shit. I reach over to backpack careful not to disturb my ankle. I search though it looking for the long range radio but it's not in here, I empty all the contents onto the ground looking for it but can't find it. I groan in frustration, trying to contain my anger because that really isn't going to help the situation.

All of a sudden I feel a hand touch my shoulder and acting on instinct I grab my sidearm from its holster on my right leg, while my left hands grabs the chest of the intruder pushing them to the ground. I roll over quickly on top of them ignoring the excruciating pain in my foot and I firmly push the barrel of my handgun into the chest of the intruder, only to find the intruder was Emily.

"Holy Shit Em!" I say slight relieved it was Emily.

"Let's point that over there, shall we" she smiles sweetly at me while using her index figure to push the barrel of my sidearm away from her chest.

"You scared the life out of me, I almost shot you" I roll of Emily as she sits up and I put my sidearm back its holster. It's only now after I realise it was Emily who was the intruder do I notice he pain in my foot and I wince at the pain, Emily notices.

"You alright Naoms" she asks looking at me with concern.

"No, I think I've fucked my ankle up"

"Which one"

"The right one"

"Let's take a look" Emily knells next to me feet, she goes to grab my foot but I pull away groaning at the movement, "Naoms" she warns me.

I roll my eyes but relent and she unites and takes my boot off carefully but it still hurts like a bugger and I let out a series of swear words.

"Shut up" she smirks as she pulls my sock off not so carefully this time.

"Ow, that seriously hurts" I hiss.

"Pussy" she teases playfully, she smiles at me before turning her attention back to my ankle.

She gently rubs her figures around my ankle feeling the bone and asking how much it hurts when she moves my foot around and wiggling my toes, I try and contain the swear words but the odd one slips though when she touch's a sensitive spot.

"Doesn't feel broken, I think you just sprained it but I'll strap it up so you can't move it" she says once she has finished diagnosing my ankle.

"Didn't know you knew first aid" I ask intrigued.

She grabs her first aid kit from her backpack and takes some bandages and a splint from it, "I was going to go to med school before my dad pulled me into this, but I did a course alongside my training"

"What you just let your dad decide your future"

She sighs defeated, "Naoms you don't know my dad, he's not a man you say no too"

How could Emily let her dad do that to her, it's her life after all. He should support what ever decision she makes, not force her into something she didn't want to do. I mean yes, she enjoys this job know, I have seen her in action it a real fucking turn on but that's no the point. The point is he shouldn't have made her do something she didn't want to do especially when she had such a promising future from what I've heard, if I ever she him again I might just have a little word with the prick. Maybe all dads are shit, mine and Cook's fucked off, Effy's hardly ever talks to her and now Emily's is a manipulative and stuck up bastard, yeah dads are just great aren't they, or at least in my world they are.

"You would like to be a doctor" I ask.

"Yeah, it was my dream, I loved to help people and make them better. When Katie got sick I was always the one looking after her" she says with passion but I can't help but notice the saddened look in her eyes and how she said it _was_ her dream like she's given up on it but she's only 24 she's still got her whole life ahead of her, I know she make an excellent doctor.

"If you ever did get out of the military would you go back to med school?"

"There wouldn't be any point, won't get out of this for a long time" she stops bandaging my ankle and her eyes drop to the floor and her shoulders are slummed.

"Hypothetically, if you got out tomorrow would you do it?" I ask tentatively.

Her eyes meet mine and I can she the glaze of unshed tears behind her eyes, I lean forward and put my hand on her arm and rub it assuring her, "Maybe, it requires a lot of work and med schools 4 years long, I'd be 29 and then there's my internship and residency. By the time I'm a fully fledged doctor I'd be in my mid-thirties, I don't know if I could do it"

"It would be worth it though, wouldn't it, if it is your dream"

She smiles and nods, "Yeah it would"

I watch as a single tear runs down her cheek, I immediately reach and wipe the tear away with my thumb. She smile sweetly at me and hold my arms open and pull her into a hug, I wrap my arms around her back as she buries her head in the croak of my neck and holds me tightly around my waist. We stay like that for a couple of minutes not talking just holding each other.

"Thanks" she mutters when she leans back and looks at me.

"S'okay" I smile at her, she smiles back before she finishes of bandaging and securing my foot and putting my boot back on.

"Where'd you go anyway" I ask once she finished but she looks at me confused so I elaborate, "Just know, before you fixed my foot"

"Oh, I went to the top of that ledge, see if I could get a signal" she holds up my long range radio up, so that's where it went but why didn't she take her own, "I didn't get one before you ask"

"Where's yours?" referring to her radio.

"Smashed to bits" she shrugs.

"So we've only got one radio and we can't get a signal -" I say when Emily interrupts me.

"And Jay was carrying the satellite phone"

"In other words we're fucked"

She nods, "Pretty much"

"Where are we anyway?"

"Somewhere" I raise an eyebrow to urge her for an explanation, she sighs seeming to get the message, "Naoms I don't have a clue where are. When we fell and landed on my back I think, destroyed all my equipment, I looked in your pack but I couldn't find your GSP."

"Right, I didn't bring one" I mumble sheepishly, flicking a stone away.

"Oh, we'll have to do it the old fashioned way then" Emily says as she pulls out a map and a compass from her backpack which causes me to laugh.

"Ready for anything, hey Ems"

"Always" she smiles.

"You do know we could be anywhere, there aren't really any landmarks around here"

"You'd be surprised, I did some scouting while up on that ridge, there's a road to the southeast and considering the layout of the mountains nearby and the location of the plane at the time we jumped I would say we are somewhere in this mountain range" she circles an area on the map.

"Fuck, If your right, we're over 200 miles away from the target location"

"I know and even with your ankle walking is out of the question, it's a least a five day walk"

"Yeah, but we could head for the road and wait for some transport"

"That's our best bet" she stands up and dusts the dirt off her trousers.

"Right help me up" I gesture with my hands.

"You sure? Don't want to wait a bit, rest your foot" I says concerned.

"There's no point waiting around, the sooner we get there the more rest I'll get"

"Fine but we're taking it easy" she warns.

"Okay mum" I joke and she giggles.

Emily grabs my hands and helps me to my feet, I say my thanks and being to walk, expect I don't really walk I more of stumble forward and I groan when I put weight on my right foot. Emily walks up to me and puts her arm around my waist support me and take the weight of my ankle, I try to push her away but she doesn't relent.

"I'm okay now Em, you can let go"

"No it's fine, come on"

"Seriously Em, I can walk on own" I scowl.

She raise an eyebrow at me, "You know you don't have to act all hard I've seen your soft side, just let me help you"

"And you'll be helping by letting me walk on my own"

She shrugs, "Fine have it your way" she lets her arm go and begins to stride off down the hill, I stumble off after her but I hurt my foot again. I know she is doing it on purpose just to prove a point.

"Wait Em slow down, I can't walk fucking properly" I shout and she stops in her track, turns on her heels and smirks at me.

I roll my eyes, "Fine, you were right"

"And…"

"And will you please help me" she purposely walks up to keeping eye contact me the whole time until she's standing in front of me, she puts her arm around my waist and pushes my forward.

"Come on you cripple" she laughs at me and I slap her on the arse causing her to giggle sexily.

* * *

><p>Effy<p>

_OPERATION __Swordfish, __Day__1__ – __06:00am_

"Alright Delta, hold up here" Freddie's voice shouts out as we reach the rendezvous point, much to my dismay Emily and Naomi are not here. We are on a hillside and have taken refuge in a collection of some rather large boulders with a good vantage point of the surrounding area, so no one will be able on sneak up on us.

After the plane decided it was a good idea to destroy itself, I meet up with the others, none of us had see or heard anything about the missing girls since the plane. We spent hours looking and trying to contact them on the short wave but couldn't get a hold of them meaning the weren't in the area and for some reason the long range radio's aren't working, JJ still trying to working on it but really doesn't know what the problem is, he thought is must be a signal jammer but it would have to be a fucking powerful one to reach all the way out here.

"What the plan boss" Cook asks Freddie.

He shake his head, "Don't know, JJ have been able to get though to Naomi or Emily"

"No, radio's are still down"

"Shit, Eff did you see them leave the plane"

"I saw Emily but I jumped before her so I don't know and I don't have a clue about Naomi" I explain.

"Right, we will wait here for a bit see if they turn up, Jay try and get the radio's working and you two keep a lookout for any movement, there are bound to be patrols around"

I remember when I first meet Naomi back in training, she and Cook are inseparable always doing everything together. Even then she intrigued me, I could tell straight away she locked herself away from the world, wouldn't let anyone get close not even to Cook. Once we were put into same squad me, her and Cook became very close. Cook and I got together just before the end of training, I mean we shagged a couple of times before but we decided to get together and if I'm honest it scared the shit out of me at first but now I actually like it, to have someone who loves me and I love back. He still gets fucked up and flirts with the girls, he may even snog a few but I don't get jealous I'm just not the type to get jealous because he will always come back to me, he never shags them 'cause that would piss me off. So anyway four years later we're still together, a fucking achievement in both our books.

And then there's me and Naomi, we have our regular chats which don't really consist of much talking usually just sharing a spliff or a fag. I kind of made it my project to learn the blonde but it is so hard because whenever you get too close she close up and she's impossible to open, it took me almost two years for her to talk about her dad, I knew about it before just took ages for her to talk about it and it was only because she was drunk and high. Expect recently, in fact ever since Emily came into our lives she has been like an open book. It so obvious she fancies the arse of Emily maybe even loves her but I will never tell her this because she run for the hills. When I first saw Emily I knew Naomi wouldn't be able resist but I was surprised to see how much of a effect she had on the blonde in such a short time, I just hope Emily knows what's she let herself in for.

"Delta, form up" Freddie shouts and we all knell down him in a circle.

"We've given the girls enough time, if they were in the area they'd be here by now. We've got to move onto the objective"

"We're just going to leave them, shouldn't we wait a little while longer" Cook says incredulously.

Freddie sighs, "Cook, we've waited almost four hours already, Naomi and Emily can look after themselves"

"Still don't like abandoning them" Cook says firmly, Naom isi his best friend I understand why he wants to look for her and Emily is quickly becoming a good friend, it doesn't feel right to leave them out there.

"We're not, it's better to wait at the target location than here, the girls will know we've moved on"

"Alright, you're the boss" Cook gives in.

"We're not going to leave them behind Cook, we will find them" Freddie reassures him.

He nods, "Yeah, Freds"

"Right, lets get moving, Eff you take point five meter spread and keep a look out"

We nod and move out, we can only hope Emily and Naomi are sound and well, we've just lost one good friend, to lose another two would rip the squad apart.

* * *

><p>Naomi<p>

_OPERATION __Swordfish, __Day__1__ – __11:30am_

After hours of walking we finally make it to the road, if you can call it a road it's more of a dirt track. Emily let me walk by myself after the first hour and gave me a shot of morphine of quell the pain in my ankle, it worked for a while but she wouldn't give me another after that and I kind of snapped at her but being the amazing person she is, she took it in her stride and told me if I didn't complain I would get reward and I haven't complained since. Seriously Emily is most amazing person I have met and she's a bit of a tease but I love it. I really don't know what she sees in me but I feel really fucking lucky that she does but it will be only a matter of time before she realises what a fuckwit I am and will want to get out so I'm going to make the most of what I can.

I'm fucking exhausted, it's bad enough walking though the afghan desert in full kit with the sun beating down on us, the heat is becoming unbearable. Add that along with my fucked up ankle, well I'm in a very cranky mood, but one look at Emily's beautiful face calms me down. Emily helps me sit down so my back is rested against a boulder in the shade near the edge of the dirt track, she rests my weapon next to me as I undo the strap on my helmet and take it off running my hand though my blonde locks.

"So do I get my reward now?" I ask eagerly.

"Impatient are we. I'll be back in a minute"

"What" I frown.

"Is that complaining?" she smirks.

"NO! No, I wasn't complaining just wondering"

"Right, I'll be back in a minute, I just want to make sure the perimeter is secure"

I wait a few minutes before Emily returns, she rest her weapon on the rock opposite me before coming and kneeling in front of me. She takes her helmet off and undoes the bow that was keeping her hair up in a bun under her helmet. Her rich brown locks fall just below her shoulders and she shakes her head and runs her hand though them, very sexily I might add. I see the small smirk pulling at her lips and she knows actually what's she's doing to me. Her face then turns serious as she grabs my wounded ankle rubbing her thumb gently over the sweeling.

"How's the ankle?"

"Sore" I groan.

"Okay, well it's best to keep the boot on, if we take it off we may not get it back on due to the swelling but I'll give you another morphine now that we're settled"

I nod as she grabs the first aid kit from her backpack she has now taken off. She gets a syringe full of morphine and looks quite scared of it but I know it's just her phoebe of needles, she stabs the needle into my upper thigh; I can feel the effects working almost immediately. She then puts the used syringe in a case along with the other one she used earlier and puts it back in backpack. It's a rule we have, that we cannot leave any trace of our presence or that we were ever there, meaning everything we take in we must bring back and I mean everything. If you want to go number two, you gotta do it in a plastic bag and bring it home, when they say leave no trace they mean no trace what so ever. It's probably the only bad point about this job but you've just got to get it over and done with. It's why I don't eat a lot before going out on assignments, I eat what I need to get by and keep my strength up but I won't over indulge myself because it will always come back to haunt you.

I sigh contentedly as I feel the morphine kicking in, "Mmm, that's better"

"Do I get my reward now?" I ask over excited, like a five year old getting ice cream.

She giggles, "Well you have behaved yourself"

Emily smiles as she leans forward and I meet her halfway as our lips meet. It's not rushed, just sweet and simple and after a few more seconds, all too soon in my opinion, she pulls away before it could go any deeper.

"Did you like your reward?" she asks.

"Eh, it was okay" I decide to tease.

She mocks hurt and scoffs, "Okay?"

I shrug as she says, "Guess you won't want another reward then"

"Wh- What"

"Well if you didn't like that, you definitely won't like the upgraded version" she smirks, turning the tables in her favour.

"Well, why don't we test it out?" I lean forward parting my lips slightly.

She leans away from me, "Sorry, can't do that, you insulted my first kiss"

"Emily, you are an exceptional kisser, now will you shut up an kiss me please"

She laughs tilting her head back but she's just in reach that I can grab the back of her neck and crash our lips together. She's a little surprised at first but soon responds to the kiss, lips moving in sync with each other as she rests her hands on my hips while mine tangle through her hair pulling further into the kiss. She bits on my lower lips and smiles into the kiss when I let out a moan. She asks for permission, which I grant and she slips her tongue into my mouth fusing it with mine as tongues battle for dominance. We continue for several minutes before breaking apart due to lack of oxygen. She smiles brightly at me and I can't help but grin back. She leans back and rests her back against the boulder opposite me, our legs are outstretched towards each other and she wraps her feet around my good ankle, looking for contact just to reassure I am really here and not an imagination. We sit there for ages in a comfortable silence just staring into one another eyes. Emily finally decides to break the silence.

"What we gonna do once we get a vehicle"

I shrug, "Don't know, head straight for the RV a guess"

"Yeah but I was thinking, I was looking a the map earlier and there's a town about 50 miles west of the target location and not that far from the RV, so I was thinking we should check it out see if we can find anything to fix the radio with"

I nod, "Not a bad idea, although the town we be most likely under Taliban control"

"We can scope it out first, if it seems too dangerous we'll just continue on to the RV and hopefully find the rest of the squad" she offers.

"Sounds like a plan Fitch" I giggle.

She glares at me and I immediately stop laughing, "Don't call me that" she snaps very angrily, fuck I didn't mean to piss her off.

"Sorry" I mumble looking down at my hands.

She burst out laughing, "Oh god, you should have seen your face"

That's when I realising she messing with me, "Bitch" I smirk at her but it only causes her to laugh more and I find myself joining in.

"I meant to ask you earlier, what do you think happen to the C-130 we were on?" she asks after a while.

"What' you mean" I say confused.

She looks at me dumbfounded and says like it the most obvious thing in the world, "Err, the fact it was blown out of the sky"

"Oh right, of course. Erm don't know really, couldn't of been a SAM or a halo, we were too high, so I thought it was jet"

"Wouldn't that be picked up on radar though?" she raises her eyebrows.

"Not if it was a stealth fighter"

"The only stealth fighters in the area belong to NATO and even if it was this Parker guy he'd need a runway which would be noticed by NATO and he would have to be pretty heavily connected"

"I know, I thought I must have been friendly fire but I don't know why'd they shoot down a plane considering Taliban don't have any"

"I think it was Parker, he just didn't use a jet" she muses.

I scrunch up my face, "What did he use then?"

"A drone, smaller enough one so it's undetectable and he wouldn't need that big a runway to take off and they probably weren't bothered about landing it, crash it in the mountains somewhere."

"Why didn't I think of that" I say more to self than to Emily.

"Maybe I'm more open minded" I teases.

I glare and smile at the same time, "You right about the drone though, maybe even flew in to the Hercules and Parker has definitely has contacts to get a hold of a drone but it still leaves one question"

"What's that?"

"How the fuck did they know that we would be there" I throw my arms up in the air.

"Parker must have someone working on the inside"

"Yeah that's what I thought, it's got to be your dad's side though"

"Why" I asks but it's not in an accusing tone, like I thought it might have been after I've just told her dads company has possible got a mole.

"Only us, the colonel and General Patterson knew about this Op on our side, who knows how many people your dads told"

She nods, "That's true, he can't keep his bloody gob shut for five minutes"

We spend the next few hours just talking about everything and nothing, it's wonderful that I can talk to Emily like this and I really enjoy it to. I could never do it with anyone else before, Cook always wanted to get fucked, Effy doesn't talk, JJ does nothing but talk and my mum gets to annoying to talk to and everyone else I lose interest in after five minutes. So yeah I love that I can talk to Emily about anything.

Eventually I hear the faint sound of an engine rumble and our conversation stops. We grab our weapons and helmets, I take out the magazine checking it before slotting it back into place. Emily is on her feet leaning against the rock peering out to side watching the vehicle, I move into the kneeling position and use my weapon as leverage to get to my feet, my ankle is a lot better now but it's still hurts like hell if I put too much pressure on it. I move next to Emily and can see the dust trail of an automobile moving towards us in the distance.

"You stay here, I'll go over to the opposite side of the road and stop the vehicle, you stay hidden and cover my back in case they try anything"

"Don't worry, I've got your back" I give a quick kiss on the check.

She smiles before running over the road and taking cover behind some rocks, staying out of sight while I take Emily previous position. We wait until the vehicle is close, it's a really old 1970's Mercedes-Benz and it's travelling about 20 mph, this shouldn't be too hard to stop. Emily looks at me and I nod to tell her I'm ready, she steps out from behind her cover. I make sure I'm hidden but keep my weapon trained on the moving vehicle, I can see two middle aged men in the car and they don't looked bothered by Emily currently pointing her M4 carbine and shouting 'stop the car' in Arabic at them. I get very anxious when the car show's no attempt to slow down, when it's about 25 yards in front of Emily she fires two warning shots and the vehicle immediately comes to a stop.

Emily beings to walk towards the vehicles driver slowly, telling the two men to put their hands on the dashboard. I make move out from behind my cover and the two men notice me as make my way towards them, I open the passenger door with one hand while keeping the weapon trained on passengers head and usher him out of the car as Emily does the same with the driver and she takes the vehicles keys of him. The driver is continually talking in Arabic complaining at us for the way we are treating them and stating they are just travelling to their parents, he is very calm and convincing but I don't by it for a second and they other man, the passenger is sweating and is very nervous, looking everywhere but us. We push them over to the side of the road with their hands on their heads, I keep watch on them as Emily goes to check the car. She starts on the rear seats before she goes to the boot.

"Shit" I hear her say once she's opened the boot, I look over my shoulder to see what the problem is but out of the corner of my eye I see the driver reach behind him and pull out a handgun. I quickly turn and fire my weapon on the two men without hesitation and they drop to the ground lifeless, Emily quickly comes to my side weapon aimed at the two lifeless bodies. She moves towards them and kicks their weapons away and feels their pulses to confirm that they are indeed dead.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Emily says as she stands up. I get in the passenger seat as Emily closes the boot and gets in the driver's seat, she puts the keys in the ignition and turns it but the car doesn't start.

"Come on you piece of shit" She groans frustrated turning the ignition again, lucking the engine starts this time and the car begins to move.

"What was in the boot anyway" I ask.

"RPG's, AK's, Minimi's and loads of ammunition, enough to for a full armed squad"

"Fuck" I exclaim.

"Yeah" she nods as we continue to drive at excruciating slow pace.

"Can't you go any faster Em?"

"No, I'm flooring it"

I sigh exasperated, "Fuck sake, how long do you think"

"In this piece of shit at least five hours"

"I'm going to try and get some sleep, that okay?"

"Sure, you get some rest, I'll wake you if we run into any trouble" she turns and smiles at me before turning her attention back to the raod.

"Thanks" I smile, as I rest my head against the passenger window and close my eyes.


	7. Contingency

**A/N – Hey there, I cannot apologize to you guys enough, so sorry this hasn't been updated in a while. Life got in the way, Uni has been madness, writing like four bloody long essay, so I really couldn't stomach writing this as well, then Battlefield 3 came out and I'm a huge Battlefield fan, probably the only thing that gets close to how much of a Naomily fan I am ;)**

**So I'm really sorry, I have to thank ParisPearl for kicking my arse into gear and getting this chapter out, it took longer to write then I expected, so it would be nice to hear what you think. Oh and if you haven't read ParisPearl's 'You Live and Learn' go do it now cause it fucking brilliant :) Err… why are you still reading this piece of crap, I thought I told you to go and read the story I just mentioned, HA :) Anyway this is shorter than normal, sorry about that too but thanks to all the reviews and support, really does mean a lot and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Crazy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Contingency<strong>

Emily

_OPERATION Swordfish, Day 1 – 20:30pm_

We been driving for hours now slowly making your way towards the town, the sun set a couple of hours ago and while it's exceedingly hot during the day, it can get fucking freezing at night. The car is shit, I can just make it to 40 miles per hour on the flat, the fuel warning light came on about half-hour ago, it's nearly empty but should have enough to get where we need to go.

We haven't talked much as Naomi slept for most of the journey due to her injury taking a lot out of her. I keep finding my eyes drifting towards her while I was driving, she really is beautiful, her mouth is slightly open and she is making the most adorably noises, it brings a smile to my face. It nearly caused me to drive off the road and crash the car when my gaze was fixed on her to bit too long instead of the road. I managed to swerve the car back on to the dirt track and get control of the vehicle but it woke her up. She insisted that she drove for a bit and I that should rest so I didn't end up killing her. I tried to argue, saying she couldn't drive because of her ankle but she wouldn't have it and I was actually quite tried so she ended up driving.

It was just of the sun crept under the horizon when we hit trouble. We spotted some headlights on the horizon, we quickly turned our headlights off so we wouldn't be seen and Naomi drove the car off to the left on little side track. We managed to hide the car and ourselves in a big trench about 30 yards away from the road. We turned the engine off and got out, hiding in nearby shrubbery with a clear line of fire on the road, just in case the unknown vehicle decided to stop. We waited for about five minutes as the headlights got closer and closer and the pair of headlight turned into two pairs informing there was two vehicles. We watched as they approached us, luckily for us though they didn't slow down and drove straight past us. They were driving to fast and it was two dark to get a proper look and the occupants, it could have been an innocent civilian family for all I knew but its better not to take the chance. I took over driving from Naomi and we continued on our way.

The rest of the journey has been uneventful since then, and we've just been talking or sitting in a comfortable silence before one of us would talk again. I drive over the crest of a hill, the fucked up old banger just making it, and come to a sudden stop, switching off the headlights so we are not spotted. There at the bottom of the hill is the town glowing in the darkness, we finally fucking made. I drive the vehicle of the dirt track behind some rocks so it is hidden to anyone who may be travelling past us. I turn off the engine and relax back into the chair and letting out a sigh.

"Fuckin' made it at last" Naomi sighs exhaustingly, copying my actions.

"Come on, lets go scope it out before we go in, yeah?" I say looking at her and punching her arm to get her attention.

"Sure, how?"

I look forward towards the town, "I think there's a sniper in the back" I say as in getting out and walking around to the boot of the car, Naomi follows me.

I open the boot and Naomi whistles at the mass of weapons and ammunition in there.

"Holy shit, those guys really meant business" she says picking up the FN Mimini and inspecting it, making sure it is real and not just her imagination.

"Yeah, there's enough ammunition and firepower here a fully armed squad" Naomi nods, and loads the light machine gun, looking down the sights.

"Here" I pick up a large black bag, I close the boot and put the bag on top, unzipping it to revile a M82 Barrett, "Naoms, check out the logo"

"Fitch Industries" she muses to herself more than me and rubs her thumb over the badge.

"Yeah, we're definitely on the right track"

I take out the Barrett, double check the ammunition and barrel before place the strap over my head and swinging the weapon around against my back.

"Come on, we'll get a good view from that ledge, here you spot" I pass her the binoculars and being to walk in the direction of the small cliff face, Naomi fall in step with me.

"Why do you get the big guns?"

"Because, as we proved the other day, you've got a shit shot" I tease

She lets out a gasp of mock hurt, "I've got a brilliant shot, and if you ever want to taste these lips again you'll take it back"

"No skin of my back" I shrug and walk of suggestively, I don't have to turn around to know she'll be standing there with her mouth open.

I reach the cliff edge and lay down on my chest, pulling on the Barrett's bipod. I shift around trying to get comfortable when I feel Naomi come up behind and sit on my arse a knee either side of me. Fucking hell just doing that is turning me on, fuck what this girl can do to me. She puts her hands on my shoulder pushing me further into the ground and start to leave little kisses around on my shoulders, neck, hair and cheeks. I try to act like it not effecting me but she so fucking gorgeous I just want to turn around and fuck her into oblivion, making sure everyone in that town hears her scream.

"Sure you don't want this" she begins to run her tongue along my neck.

Right that fucking does it. I manage to turn over so I'm facing her, I grab her neck planning on kissing Naomi so she forgets where she is but she pulls away smirking. I try again but she grabs my hands pinning them at the side of me.

"Kiss me please" I plead with her not caring of the desperation in my voice because if I don't kiss her right now I'm going to die, but she just raise eyebrow at me.

"Fine, I take it back" I give in and a huge smile erupts across her face.

"I knew you'd give in" she goads but I cut her off by pulling down into a frenzied kiss, immediately forcing my tongue into her mouth wiping smirk right off face, and I feel a lot better when she moans into the kiss. I couple minutes later we both pull away for much needed air and she collapses onto my body. We both lay there for a while catching our breath and playing with each others hair.

"I still wanna play with the big toys though" I quip smirking causing her to laugh loudly and clasp her hand over her mouth to muffle it, reminding me of where we are.

She sits up so she on all fours on top of me, "You Miss Fitch, have a filthy mind" she chuckles before giving a quick kiss on the lips, "But you can play with the big toy considering I have a shit aim" she smirks, I laugh at her comment.

We settle back down, laying on our stomachs. I take the butt of the sniper rifle into my right shoulder making sure I keep my figure off the trigger and that the safety is on, I wouldn't want to accidentally shot any rounds which would certainly let anyone aware of our presence. Naomi lays down to the left of me with the binoculars, calling out targets for me to get a closer look at. I town is very quiet, but that is too be expected at this time in the day, everyone should be asleep. There a few people walking around although none look hostile, expect in the centre of the town there is a rather large compound and it is heavily guarded and they are definitely not American or British.

We decide that it is too risky to enter and after all we may not even find any forms of communication, although that is unlikely considering there is a large insurgent presence in the town but it's not worth waking the hornet's nest. We pack up and head back to the vehicle and once again we are driving towards the rendezvous point. The car is showing it has no fuel now and is starting to cough and splutter, I keep expecting to just stop but it doesn't and we make it all the way to the RV. It is deadly quiet though and we take our time searching the area as the others might not recognize us in the dark and I'd rather not be shot.

"Freddie, Cook!" Naomi shouts quietly as we make way though a rocky outcrop. "Freddie"

"There's no one here" I conclude after searching the area for about five minutes.

"They must have continued on to the objective"

"You think?" I question.

Naomi nods, "That or they're dead"

"Right, should we follow them?"

"I think its best we wait till morning before we head out, I mean its dark and we have no vehicle"

"Fine, we'll wait till morning. I'll take first watch"

"No, you need your rest, you hardly slept in thirty hours" Naomi argues.

"I had a kip in the car and you need to rest your ankle"

"You had forty minutes where I had four hours, you need some sleep" I go to protest again but Naomi beats me, "I'll wake up in a few if you're determined, but I'm not tired at the moment"

"But I'm not tired-" I yawn cuts me off effectively ending the conversation.

Naomi laughs, "Clearly"

"Fine, fine" I give in knowing I won't win and I am actually rather tired.

"Get some rest, I promise to wake you in a few hours okay?" she walk up to me and tucks a strand of my hair that fallen in front my face behind my ear.

"Okay, night" I lean up and kiss her on lips before turning around to get the backseat of the car.

"Night Em"

Get in car back seats and lay on my side, I'm small enough that I can almost stretch out but it still fucking uncomfortable. I rest my weapon against the back of the driver's seat and close my eyes for some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><em>OPERATION Swordfish, Day 2 – 07:00am<em>

The next time I wake up it daylight, the sunlight streaming though the car windows into the vehicle. I rub my eyes while they adjust to the light and I stretch out the best I can, my back is fucking sore from sleeping in a crouched position. I notice that Naomi is sleeping in the passenger seat of the car with her feet on the dashboard, snores falling her lips, a smile tugs at my lips before I reminder what she promised. Bitch didn't wake me up or she did and I fell asleep, no I wouldn't do that Naomi definitely didn't wake me.

I kick the back of her seat to try and wake her up but it just results in some grumbling so I do it a again and again until she begins to stir.

"Fuck off" she grumbles, rubbing her eyes.

I sit up in the centre seat, craning the back of my neck getting movement in it earning myself cracking sound, "Dozy cow" I chuckle at Naomi.

She puts her feet down and turns her head, squinting her eyes to focus on me, "Who you calling dozy cow"

"You. You promised me you'd wake me" I accuse putting on my best angry face.

She laughs at me trying to look angry, "You look cute and I actually do have a reason for not waking you"

"I'm gonna love this" I reply sarcastically

"You will. You see I had every intention of waking you" I scoff, "Just wait, I came to wake you but you looked so beautiful and peaceful I couldn't bring myself to do it" She smile innocently at me.

"So, you should have woke me, anyone could have walked up to us"

"Yes but they didn't and I set up a motion detector, anyone coming within two hundred feet us and I would have been alerted" she points to said device on the driver's seat.

"Someone still should have been awake" I refuse to give in.

"God, you are a stubborn little shit" I look at her open mouthed in shock while she just smiles sweetly at me.

I huff before countering with, "And you're a fuckwit"

"Bitch"

"Cunt"

"Gay"

"What, you're gay as well" I slap her over the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for" she gasps as she rubs the back of her head.

"Just give me a fucking kiss"

She rolls her eyes before leaning over the centre console to let my lips, it's nice and slow nothing rushed about it but it's still fucking fantastic. I could spend every second of every minute, every minute of every hour, every hour of every day and so on for the rest of my life and never get bored, just thinking that makes me smile. Feeling my response she goes to deepen it but I pull away earning a whimper from her.

"Come on, we've got a job to do" I smile before making my way out of the vehicle grabbing my weapon as I go.

Once out of the car I lean my weapon against it and start to stretch my muscles, I arch my back standing on my tip toes groaning at the relief running through my body. I hear some rummaging behind me, turning around I see Naomi running up the hill and hiding behind a rock out of my sight, I immediately grab my weapon at the reaction.

"Naoms" I call out.

"It's fine, I'm okay!" she shouts back.

She comes back a few minutes later waving a bottle about filled with a greenish liquid, I cringe realising what it is.

"I don't want to know what you just did"

"What, you wanna taste" she asks like its normal.

I gag, "Naoms, that's sick, fuckin' put it away"

"Just be glad I didn't need a shit" she laughs putting the bottle back in her backpack.

I groan trying to rid the image Naomi just put there.

"How's the ankle this morning" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Fine thanks"

"Good I was wondering- " the sound of beeping from the motion detector halts our conversation.

We grab our weapons as four vehicles come speeding around the side of the hill and come to a sudden stop in front of us. Me and Naomi drive behind our car as one of the pickup trucks that has a fifty calibre heavy machine gun open fires, the car get absolutely torn and shredded to bits. From where I'm laying on the ground I can see underneath the vehicle, I can see the feet of the enemies from here but that isn't going be much use against that fifty, then I remember the weapons in the boot and I formulate a plan I my head quickly.

"Naomi, cover me" I hit her on the arm getting her attention and point underneath the car.

She nods understanding and positions her M4 and starts to shot at the enemy feet, I take the opportunity to throw a grenade towards them and quickly open the boot pulling out the FN Mimini and RPG before hiding behind vehicle again.

"Naoms you cover and I'll disable that fifty"

She nods and take the light machine gun of me, she crouches at the front wheel arch while I the back one, we wait for the guy to reload the fifty cal, which is a couple more seconds because he a been continuously firing it.

"Three, two, one"

Naomi kneels up from behind the car, placing bipod of her weapon of the bonnet and opens fire immediately dropping six guys that were advancing on us. I use the covering fire Naomi is providing to stand up and aim the RPG in my hands at the pickup truck containing the fifty, they look up at me and I can see the horror written across their faces, I smile as I pull the trigger sending the rocket hurtling towards them. I can feel the shockwave from the blast, it feels fucking amazing sending a jolt of adrenaline though my body. I grab my M4 carbine by my feet, me and Naomi quickly dispatch the rest of the insurgents.

"Come on Ems, let get outta here"

I can only nod as we pick up our backpacks and start legging it away from the battle field of dead bodies and burning vehicles.

* * *

><p>Effy<p>

_OPERATION Swordfish, Day 2 – 13:00pm_

Me and the rest of the squad have been walking for a good 14 hours, we rested over night in abandoned farm house taking it in turns for overwatch. The long range radio's are still down and there has been no sign of Emily or Naomi.

"Hold up" Freddie calls out holding this hand up, we stop and crouch, "Target should be about three hundred meters north of here, just over that ridge"

We lie on our stomachs and shuffle forwards until we reach the top of the ridge peer down on the land below and there it is, the compound where John Parker is meant to be. There is a trench just below us that will provide good cover and view of the entire compound, we move quickly and quietly into it and set up camp while I look through the scope of my L115A3 long range rifle observing the target location below.

"We'll set up camp here. Cook, cover our right, Jay the left" Freddie orders.

"Effy what we got"

"Small arms, we got a sniper of the west most building. What look like two MG location near the entrance, place is a fucking fortress" I explain.

"Any weak points" he asks looking though the binoculars again.

"I think we've got our back door, an entry point about fifteen meters up the east wall, it's got good cover on the approach and it'll get us right behind them"

"Good, keep an eye on them" she pats me on the shoulder.

I keep an eye on compound while Fred drops back down into ditch with JJ and Cook.

"So what's the plan?" Cook asks.

"Eff's found us a way in, should be able to get behind them without them noticing, it's just a waiting game now"

"What if he doesn't show? What's plan B"

"Theirs is no plan B Cook, if he doesn't show we pull out"

"Fred, what 'bout the girls"

"Don't know Cook, if the target arrives we'll have to go in whether the girls are here or not"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I know the ending is shit but I needed to tell you where the others were, it's important later on. Please Review :)**


	8. Strategic Moves

**A/N – Hey there, sorry for the long wait but I'm back I got one out before Christmas, hell yeah ;) There won't be another update until the new year, I'm bogged down in university coursework, it's bloody ridiculous that I've got all this work during the holidays, really doesn't put in the festive spirit, not that I'm really Christmassy anyway (probably just earned a lot enemies by saying that).**

**Just what to say thanks to all the support out there and your reviews are welcome. I only just realised as well that anonymous reviewers was turned off, that's now fixed, so you don't need an account to review, sorry to anyone that wanted to review previous chapters but couldn't. Anyway as always thanks for reading, all mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Crazy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Strategic Moves<strong>

Naomi

_OPERATION Swordfish, Day 2 – 14:00pm_

After me and Emily were engaged a few hours ago we have been constantly on the run, running around in circles trying to avoid the patrols, which have increased in quantity. We really need UAV support because we're blind at the moment, every time we try and advance on the target location to where Freddie and the rest of the team are located hopefully, we run into another patrol or get cut off and have to retreat back to somewhere safe, like I said we're running around in circles. Where have been a few close calls but fortunately we haven't been engaged _yet_, our luck must be running low now though? Me and Emily could probably take any of the patrols thrown our way but it's not worth the risk, reinforcements would soon arrive and we aren't made of ammo.

We are hiding in a dry river bed covered in shrubbery, been here for the last 20 minutes or so. I'm fucking bored and worried out of my mind, the fighting's good to start with, it gives you an adrenaline rush and the first half-hour after we got engaged I was all hyped up but then it slowly dissipated and that's when the worry started to settle. I'm constantly checking to see if Emily is alright, she snapped at me stating '_she knows how to look after herself'_ and we haven't spoken since. The silence is killing me, I usually like silence but me and Em have always found it easier to talk to one another and I hate it that she's mad at me.

"I think we're clear" Emily states as another patrol disappears from view.

"Em"

"Yeah" she hisses coldly and looks at me with eyes with no emotion in them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all possessive and everything, it's just the thought of anything bad happening to you…" I trail off unable to finish the sentence I hate thinking about it never mind saying it.

Her eyes immediately soften, "I'm sorry for snapping too, it's just that everybody thinks the they need to protect little fragile Emily, I can look after myself I wouldn't be here if I couldn't"

"I know, I'll try to stop being so protective, I just care for you that's all"

She smiles, "I care for you too"

"Anyway, all those people had it wrong" looks confused, "You're not fragile but you are small though, I could fit you in my pocket"

"Cheeky" she slaps my arm playfully.

"Yeah, you can be my pocket girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?" she asks but I don't notice to grin slipping across her face.

Oh shit did I just say that, I freeze and my eyes drop the ground as I stutter, "Well… I umm… you don't have to be… its just you know… with the kissing and everything, sorry I didn't mean it"

She cuts me of with a kiss, "I'd love to be your girlfriend"

"Really?" I beam.

"Of course, probably not the best time to announce it but yeah" she smiles and I can't help but kiss her.

"Now" I start after several minutes a passionate kissing, "what the fuck are we going to do about the situation we're in, this entire area is crawling with Taliban."

She nods slightly and looks deep in thought, several minutes pass before she speaks, "Maybe we should head to that village we saw"

"What, are you fucking crazy?" I say incredulously.

"Just listen, if there looking for us the town will be mostly empty plus it's gonna be the last place they look"

That does make sense.

"And there's no way we're getting to Freddie now, we need some way to communicate" she finishes.

"Right, we'd better get moving then"

After a not all so long walk about 40 minutes without any disturbers, we arrive exactly where we were yesterday laying down on top of the cliff face peering down into the village below, it looks practical the same maybe a few less men with guns but they don't seem alerted at all.

"Looks quiet" Emily musses.

"Hmmm… a little too quiet"

"So how we going to do this, we can't go in there gun blazing"

"Yeah I know, we'll change into our civilian cloths to blend in and then search for a telephone, we'll leave out equipment here though"

Emily frowns, "You think that'll work"

"Best option we got" she nods in agreement.

We relieve ourselves of our armour and outer layers, I'm caught perving on her a few times, but can you blame there's nothing better than watching my _girlfriend_ Emily Fitch undress, it's one of the sexy things I ever laid eyes on. And fuck it feels so good to call her my girlfriend. I've never really had a girlfriend before, it was usually just to distract myself until my next tour but Emily's different I actually want this to work out, she's not just a random shag although we haven't actually done that yet. We came pretty close after our briefing for this mission, I just can't control myself around Emily however it appears I have more control than Emily, she a fucking ticking sex bomb.

We both keep our main body armour on as you can't tell or see it under our tunics, we both have our side arms and Emily wants to take her M4, it's hidden under her tunic out of sight but you can tell something is being concealed it's a bit risky but we keep the as if we do get caught I want more than my side arm on me. We both scrub up quiet nicely and with a bit of make-up and our Hijab's you shouldn't be able to tell we're foreigners.

We put our back packs and armour into a ditch and cover it with soil, rock and shrubbery, I then take out all the C4 I have and set a trap up, so if anyone does find our equipment and goes to brevet it will blow them sky high.

"Are you sure that's a good idea" Emily asks me in a worried tone.

"Yeah, we don't want anyone stealing you stuff"

"But won't the explosion just alert them of out presence."

I roll my eyes, "If they find our stuff they'll know, at least this way we know they're on to us"

"And your sure it'll work" sounding unconvinced.

"Of course, this is my speciality after all and your faith in me is not inspiring me with confidence and is quiet frankly off-putting" I sigh exasperated.

"Sorry, I do trust you" I would smile at the comment but I pretty annoyed at her, especially after how she treated me this afternoon, where she thought I was doubting her survival capabilities and here she is doing exactly the same thing to me.

"Right there we're all done" I say acting as if I ignored her comment.

"It won't go off when we come to collect it will it"

"No, I know there the charges are and can easily disarm them" I look at Emily telling her with my eyes that I know what I'm doing, her face brightens a little but worry is still laced in her features, "Now are you coming or are you going to continue doubt my expertise"

"Sorry, just a bit worried"

I stroke her arm to try and calm her, "It'll be fine, we go in find a telephone and get the fuck out"

"Right lets do this then, do I look alright"

"Positively ravishing" I tease, "You look fine, we'll keep to the back streets, avoid the patrols"

We make our way into the village undetected, our disguises working as people walk past us unfazed. We stay clear of the main street, where most of the habitants are, it will only take one person to recognize us for the jig to be up. In the centre of the town here's a compound, looks like any other ordinary compound expect this I guarded by Americans, mercenaries by the looks of it as there aren't wearing any badges or uniform. They look like a right bunch od cocky twats if you ask me, steroids, covered in tattoos, smoking cigars, intimidating the locals obviously thinking they run the place simple because they're carrying a AK or 12 gauge, overall a bunch of fucking cunts in which I would gladly put a bullet between their eyes. I can hear them talking about the firefight that we were engaged in and that there is NATO forces in the area, I also hear John Parker's name being mentioned but I can't hear the rest of the conversation. _Shit_ I think to myself, if they're working for Parker and they know we are in the area we'll most likely call off the meet.

I share a Quick glance with Emily, nodding slightly and we both make our way hesitantly of towards the compound to get a better view on the conversation the Americans are having. As we get closer one of them looks up at me, eyeing me suspiciously. I immediately flick the safety off my Carbine and grip the handle firmly, ready to bring it out if he tries anything. Not wanting to risk anything though I quickly make a bee-line with Emily following just behind me into a small street next to the American compound. We quickly make our way down turning several corners until we come to the edge of the village. I peer into the house next to us and it seems empty, nothing but a sofa and burnt out fire place. We go in and make sure the house is indeed unoccupied.

"I think it's safe" Emily says taking of her Hijab, while I do the same.

"Shit, they were Americans"

Emily nods, "Yep, mercenaries by the look of it, do you think…"

I cut here off knowing where she going, "That they're working for Parker, yeah I do heard one mention his name"

"You don't think that the meets here?"

I shrug, "Could be, maybe should wait here and see"

"Still need some way of contacting Fred, to warn him that place could just a distraction?"

"Freddie knows how to look after himself, if he sense's a trap he won't risk it"

"Still warn him though"

"No I agree"

"Okay, let's get search then"

We spend what rest of the afternoon searching for some form of communication, we don't find any but then again most of the places we searched were abandoned and the places that weren't, we didn't have enough time to look around properly before someone came. So we don't find anything by the time the sun is setting. We take refuge in the house we found earlier as it would look very weird for two women to be snooping around late at night. We decided even if we do or don't find a way of contacting the others we'll stick it out here, the unusually presence of mercenaries as well as Parker's named being mentioned leaves this place to valuable to be left unattended.

* * *

><p><em>OPERATION Swordfish, Day 2 – 21:15am<em>

We are both sat on the wore out sofa in his abandoned house, she has the head rested in my lap and I gently caress her brown locks. We've been here for the last hour talking about our families, she wants to tell me about her life growing up now that we are together, specifically about how she treated for being gay. I can sense the reluctance in her voice and reassures her she doesn't have to tell me, she can tell me when she ready not because where now an item.

"You don't have to tell me, you know" I tell her again.

"I want to, it just might take some time" she sits facing me, crossing her legs underneath herself, I copy her actions so she knows she has my full attention.

"I've always know I was different, Katie and the other girls were always on about the fit men on the TV or in magazines but I was always thinking about the women, it confused me at first, I tried to get myself interested in boys but it never worked. It was just before the beginning of college when I had my first kiss with a girl" Naomi face darkens slightly, "Don't get jealous babe, anyway it was after that a knew I was gay, there was no denying it but it scared the shit out of me because my parents specially my mum had pointed out on several occasions how she thought homosexuality was wrong. So I kept it a secret but I dated this girl called Stephanie, we broke up because she couldn't handle that I wasn't ready to come out to my parents, so the bitch decided to out me thinking we could know be together properly."

"Fucking bitch, where does she live" I interrupt.

"Why" she eyes me confused.

"So I can go beat the shit out of her" she laughs.

"Don't worry babe, I took care of that. Anyway after that my mum and sister proceed to make my life hell and dad was never around, always away on business. My mum grounded me permently, the only time I got out of the house was when I was with her or went to college but my sister made sure I never had a girlfriend or even talked to girls, she constantly belittled me and called me a freak and a lost all my friends because of it, not that I had many to begin. I felt so alone, so when my parents spilt I took the opportunity to jump ship with dad, even if he was in the wrong. He may not of cared about me as much as the business but at least he didn't insult twenty-four seven and he did put a roof over my head"

Tears start to well up in her eyes, a single one escapes and runs down her cheek, I quickly wrap her up in a protective cuddle and wipe the lone tear with my thumb. I don't say anything I don't think it would help, so I just hold her as she cries quietly into my shirt. I have never seen her more vulnerable than she is right now, it breaks my heart to see her like this, and I will do everything in my power to make sure she's never like this again. I can't believe her own family would do that to Emily, couldn't they see who she was, who she _is_, sweet, caring, loveable, intelligent, strong, stunningly beautiful Emily. Who cares if she likes girls, she one of the bravest people I know.

"I'm so sorry Emily, I can't even to being to imagine how bad it was" I say soothingly once she's all cried out.

"It's not your fault Naoms" she hugs my tighter.

"I wish there was something I could do" I sigh

"You already are, just being with me makes life easier"

I kiss the top of her head, "Do you want to get some sleep Ems"

"No, I haven't finished my story" she goes to sit up but I just hold her closer

"You don't have to do that, I don't want you getting all upset again"

"No I want to finish it, I told you the worst of it anyway" she smile slightly up at my. I lean down and press my lips to hers in a promise that I'm here for her and I won't even let anything like happen again.

"Okay, but don't feel compelled to tell me" I say as she snuggles into me, head rested on my shoulder as her hands play with one of mine, my other arm wrapped securely around her.

"I don't, and I trust you" she interlaces our figures and takes a deep breath preparing herself before continuing, "So after I moved in with dad I enrolled to go to med school only my dad wanted me to join to business at the same time. Fitch industries has a big medical wing so I thought it would be a great opportunity. Work for my dad for a couple of years, then go to med school with all this extra knowledge and experience, I thought it was great idea so I took up may dad's offer. It was good for a couple of months until dad wanted me on the REACH Project telling me I was the ideal candidate, I wasn't so thrilled but Katie had just been diagnosed with cancer and he threatened he'd cut off all support and I knew mum wouldn't be able to afford the treatments. I know she treated me bad but she was still my sister I couldn't let her die, so I did as my dad said."

"Right, that does it when we get back I'm having words Rob on how to be a fucking father, how the fuck could he do that to you" I explode cutting her story off mid flow.

"Please don't do that Naoms, you don't know my father" she pleads I can hear the fear and horror in her voice.

I relent, "Okay, I won't say anything but if tries anything and I mean anything at all while I'm around, he is going to be saying hello to my fist"

She chuckles slightly, "Always my knight in shinning armour" she kisses me on the cheek before picking back up on her story in which I'm finding it incredible hard not to find reason to smack everyone of the Fitch clan when I meet them.

"Anyway my dad didn't really see me as a daughter, so much as another way to make money, that's all my dad really cares about. When my mum and sister had found out, they went shit crazy at dad begging me to come home, but my dad still threatened cutting off Katie's treatment and as you so rightly put it earlier, I'm a stubborn little shit. Once I finally found out what kind of person my dad real was and the stuff the he wanted to do to me it was too late I was too far invested all I could do was suck it up.

I don't need to tell about the training as you've been through it yourself but it was horribly. You might think they'd go easy on me, never having any military experience and the fact I was the boss's daughter but no if anything that made it worse, I fucking hated it and I hated my father for putting me through it. I came closer to my mum and Katie because of it though, they accepted who I was and constantly pleaded for me to come home, I obviously didn't. It took time but I'm now really close with the both of them, I know the circumstances are shit in which we finally accepted who I was but I don't care I'm just glad I got my mum and sister back." she finishes.

"They didn't hurt you did they, during the training" I ask worried of the answer, I already no the answer be the look she gives me.

"Like I said Naoms they didn't go easy on me, the torture training was the worst of it" she stops when she feels me tense, "Did you do that as well?"

"Yeah" I stutter, this is one memory I would rather forget, "Out of my squad I was chosen for it, fucking hated it and would gladly forget the experience"

"I know what you mean, I really thought I had been kidnapped and that they were going to kill me, I never been more scared in my life" she shivers at the thought, "How long did last till you broke"

"What makes you think I broke" I reply cheekily

She smiles sadly, "Everybody breaks Naoms, everybody breaks"

"Yeah, I lasted two weeks a day and about eight hours, it's when they started using electrical methods I couldn't stand the thought of being electrocuted so I told them everything they wanted to know, only to find out it had been a fucking game, I was fucking furious for weeks" My voice raises with each word.

I calm myself down and look towards Emily who has a smug smile playing on her lips, "Two weeks and three days exactly, I quit for the same reason. The thought of doing that again is just terrifying. I could deal with the starvation and I got used to the beatings, injections and drowning eventually but the electrocution, no just no"

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Hey it's true I've got the scares too" she lifts her clothing up revealing her toned stomach and she's right, don't know how I missed it before but on her left side just below her ribs the skin wriggled and scarred terribly, it looks and feels a bit like sandpaper.

"Fucking hell Em!" I scream "You know you've given a lot of reason to beat the shit out of that supposed fathers of yours"

She giggles, "Yeah I sure I have" she sighs heavily, "After that though I learned I could never trust anyone never again, well until I met you and the rest Delta. There's still that voice though at the back of my head saying that my mum and sister are just kidding me along and I'm sorry to say this but you as well, that some where along the line you are going to thrown me aside." She starts to cry again and I hold her closer, "I'm sorry Naoms, I'm so sorry"

"You have nothing to apologizes for, nothing at all. You done nothing but be yourself Emily you are so brave" She scoffs disbelievingly, "You are Emily, you are so brave, and intelligent and so, so beautiful" I sooth, stoking her hair, "You. Are. The. Bravest. Person. I. Know" I punctuate each word with a kiss to her sweet face.

She looks up with adoration in her eyes, a wonderful smile on her lips and all of her features are glowing and it's in that moment I realise that I love her. I love Emily Fitch. And you know what the scary thing is, I'm not scared of it, I actually feel pretty fucking wonderful, invincible. I would climb mountains, swim oceans, crawl across deserts for her. Fucking hell I love Emily. Should I tell her though, this is a pretty perfect moment but we're in the middle of mission I don't want to distract her and what if she doesn't love me back, we've only know each other a couple of weeks. If she rejected me that would b the worst thing ever, no I not going to think like that, remember what Effy said '_take the plunge'_ and I'm going to take the plunge for Emily but when the time is right. I'll wait till were back on base, shouldn't be to long, two days three max. Yes I can wait till then.

"Thank you" Emily says quietly cutting off me epiphany.

"I…" Fucking hell, I going to say it, I've just told myself to wait. Fucking mouth, I swear the thing has a mind of its own, "I will never leave you" I decided to go with instead, pouring all the sincerity I can into it but it's not hard as it may not be what I want to say but the statement is no less true because I will never leave. It seems to work because I can see the fear disappear from her eyes.

"You promise"

"Yes, I promise to never leave you" I assures giving her a passionate kiss trying tell her with that, that I can't with words.

"Get some sleep baby, I'll take the first watch" I place my lips on the top of her head as she snuggles into my chest and closes her eyes. I wait till her breathing has evened out assuring me she is asleep, "I will never leave you because I love you Emily Fitch"


End file.
